100 sonfic s
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: 100 cansiones, 100 historias, tristes,alegres, dramaticas,puro SoulxMaka, y talvez otros personajes, sonfic #20: Clavo saca otro Clavo: dolor, es lo unico que se siente cuando eres confundido por el primer amor de la persona a la quien amas...
1. Chapter 1

Aló comunidad FFN, les paso una nueva historia que hago en un ciber T.T (mi compu se descompuso, y tal vez tarde más de dos semanas en actualizar mis otras historias, ya que no me dan mucho dinero, no me puedo costear estar más de 2 horas jeje )

Hace unos días que tengo esta idea, pero en esos días, mi compu dejo este mundo, para pasar a uno mejor, al cielo de las compu jeje, en fin, serán 100, como su nombre lo dice, tal vez tarde mas, tal vez tarde menos, entre uno y otro, pero seta porque tendré que traducir y acomodarlos para que lean en el idioma y en español

Serán todos, soulxmaka, bueno, tal vez en uno que otro le cambie, pero avisare ok

Sin más se los dejo, vale

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡LO NOTO! – HOMBRES G**

_Lo noto,_  
_se que nos pasa algo,_  
_aunque selles tus labios,_  
_el mal rollito entre los dos,_  
_lo noto._

No entendía porque no me quería besar, hace poco que noto esta actitud en ella, hace poco que me doy cuenta de su sentir, y aunque suene masoquista, no quiero que me deje, se lo que ocurrirá después de todo al final, se lo que nos pasara, se a donde irá a dar nuestra relación, pero no quiero, no la quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que se valla de mi lado, aunque aun así lo noto, y lo seguiré notando, seguiré notando en mal rollo que tenemos, seguiré notando sus besos secos y fríos, y me duele, me dolerá, **_siempre_**

_Tu siempre estas cansada,_  
_y nunca dices nada,_  
_se que no estoy loco,_  
_y lo noto_

Te cansas en el entrenamiento, no quieres salir conmigo, prefieres estar sola, o estar con tus amigas, a conmigo, con tu novio, tu amigo, tu arma, tu compañero.

Me dejas, de ignoras, me desprecias ¿quizá?, pero que me importa, si te tengo conmigo, no me importa si no me amas como yo a ti

Sé que no estoy loco, aunque Kid o Black Star no me crean, se que intestas terminar esta relación, se que quieres dejarme, que te quieres ir de mi lado, pero ellos insisten en que son alucinaciones mías, que no es verdad, pero no, se, y te conozco, estoy seguro de lo que sientes

_Me está matando poco a poco,_  
_y lo noto, lo noto_  
_me lo dicen tus ojos,_  
_esos besos tan flojos,_  
_que dejan un sabor amargo y roto_

¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me lastimas?, acaso no lo notas, que me matas con tu actitud, que me lastimas, que me hieres…

Que me hieren tus besos secos cuando te vas, tus besos cortos y flojos que me das con mala gana, que me lastimas con tu actitud melosa y normal frente a otros, comparada a la fría y distante de cuando estamos solos

Y me matas una y otra vez, mas al ver tus ojos, al ver tus sentimientos reflejados en ellos, al ver tu tristeza y desesperación de dejarme ya y no poder, y de no ver mi disposición en esto, me lastimas como nadie lo ha hecho, ni siquiera la herida de Chrona me lastimo tanto como tu actitud

Me lastima más el sabor que me dejan esos besos tuyos, me hiere más la manera en que los das, me matan…

_Aunque tú me lo niegues,_  
_no queda más que nieve,_  
_donde hubo calor y yo lo noto,_  
_puedo ser un cabrón pero no un tonto,_  
_y lo noto._

Aunque me niegues que es verdad cuando te lo consulto, aunque me digas que no es cierto lo que veo, lo que siento, lo que noto en ti, aunque no lo aceptes, sé que es verdad, todo que he sentido contigo en estos últimos meses, todo lo que me haces sentir, todo

Sé que soy un cabrón, un idiota, un cabeza hueca, pero eso no significa que no lo note, no significa que no me de cuanta de tu actitud hacia mí, y lo noto, **¡por Dios! No soy un tonto**

_Noto que mi corazón,_  
_no sé, no va,_  
_que las miradas se caen,_  
_y que muere el mar,_  
_tu y yo tenemos que hablar,_  
_porque,_  
_ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros,_  
_y lo noto._

-¡dímelo ya!, carajo Maka, si vas a hacer algo conmigo, ¡hazlo de una vez!- te grite, ya estaba arto de esta situación, ya no lo soportaba mas, era hora de terminar todo, era la hora, era ahora, era ya

- yo…- dudaste – yo ya no te amo Soul- dijiste sin mirarme, y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, se desquebrajaba, de destrozaba, y solo tú, solo tú lo rompiste

El aire se me iba, y me preguntaba ¿si me prepare para oír esas palabras tan dolorosas que veía que venían hace mucho, porque me dolía tanto?

Y lo noto, lo note, **_siempre lo hice_**

_Lo noto,_  
_noto que me esquivas,_  
_que evitas mis caricias,_  
_que pones mala cara si te toco,_  
_y yo que estoy perdido,_  
_no puedo hablar contigo,_  
_y cada día me siento más solo,_  
_me voy hundiendo poco a poco,_  
_todo se va a la mierda entre nosotros,_  
_y lo noto_

Siempre lo note, que me esquivabas, que no querías que te tocara, que con una mirada me lo decías todo, me decías _"vete"_ me alejabas, y tú te ibas, lo note, siempre lo hice, y nunca hice nada, nunca intente evitarlo

Me sentía a cada momento más solo, más alejado de ti, de todos, en general, pero sobre todo de ti, de ti mí amada Maka

Y ahora nada cambiara, tu no me amas, yo si te amo, y toda esta relación se va a la mierda

Agache la cabeza y comencé a llorar frente a ti, me dolía de sobre manera, me lastimaban más que una espada tus palabras, diste un paso hacia mí, lo sentí

- perdóname Soul, yo… no quiero perder tu amistad – susurraste y te acercaste mas a mi

Reí bajito a causa de tus palabras

¿Amistad? ¿Tú y yo?

**- Vete a la mierda- **dije en una carcajada llena de dolor

_Noto que mi corazón,_  
_no sé, no va,_  
_que las miradas se caen,_  
_y que huele el mal,_  
_tu y yo tenemos que hablar,_  
_porque,_  
_ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros,_  
_y lo noto_.

Me miraste con sorpresa, mientras yo reía frente a ti, suspire y te encare, las lagrimas aun surcaban mis mejillas, y tal vez te mire con odio contenido, pero ya que más da, mi corazón se rompió hace pocos minutos, y tu lo rompiste, las miradas entre nosotros debían acabar

Camine a mi habitación y tome una maleta, metí lo que pude en ella y tu no te moviste de tu lugar, después de unos minutos, aun llorando Salí de la que era mi habitación, camine a paso decidido a la salida y antes de salir me detuviste

- No te vayas, no me dejes, por favor… Soul- dijiste en un susurro tomándome del brazo, sonreí y te mire aun llorando

- ya te lo dije…- jale el brazo y me solté de tu agarre, abrí la puerta y Salí del departamento-** ¡vete a la mierda!- **te grite y azote la puerta que sostenía, largándome del lugar

Siempre lo note, siempre note todo, el ambiente, la situación entre nosotros, ya apestaba, y tú y yo teníamos que hablar, lo hicimos, y así acabo todo, así el aire se acabo entre nosotros

Así acabo nuestra relación, en todo sentido

Amistad, _se destruyo_

Compañerismo_, ¿acaso había?_

Amor, _nunca hubo, **no de tu parte**_

Y lo noto, siempre lo note, _Maka…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal? Casi lloro al escribirlo, me dolió hacer sufrir a Soul pero esta canción fue la primera que escuche cuando la idea abordo mis pensamientos, así que debía darle honores jeje

En fin

Espero le haya guata, y también espero no tardar en actualizar, y por supuesto espero sus reviews ¿eh?, sin mas

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

Sayonara~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Konichiwa!

¿Como estas? Les paso la conti, vale. Me hicieron felices con sus reviews, fueron pocos pero eso me impulsa a escribir la conti, también les paso el ULTIMO capitulo de "los pecados de Soul!", si no lo han leído, les invito a que los lean jeje, en fin, se los dejo vale

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡PERFECTA!- MIRANDA!**

_Tan pronto yo te vi_

_No pude descubrir_

_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí_

_Después de amarte comprendí_

_Que no estaría tan mal_

_Robar tu otra mitad_

_No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad_

_No me importó, ya que más da_

Cuando te conocí, no sabia lo que nos deparaba el mundo mas adelante, no sabia que ocurrirá con nosotros, y mas aun conmigo, yo no soy una persona que se enamora a primera vista, de hecho no creo en ello, nunca me intereso salir con alguna chica, hasta que te conocí

Cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando te vi, cuando me hablaste, quise saber mas y mas de ti, quise conocerte a fondo, quería y quiero saber todo de ti

Y sonara cursi, lo se, pero me enamore de la ratón de biblioteca, me enamore de ti, Maka Albarn, solo de ti, ¿porque?, quien sabe, tal vez por tu carisma, que debo decir, no tienes mucho, o por tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu mirada, tu… en redacción, me enamoro todo de ti, no hay nada que no me guste, ¡hasta tus defectos me gustan!

Y sabes, estoy decidido, te enamorare, hare todo lo que pueda para hacerte mía, solo mía, que tu me ames como yo te amo, que me mires como yo te miro, así, serás mía

Ya no me importa lo que nos depare mas haya, ya no me importa si se va a la mierda toda nuestra amistad, ya no, ya nada me importa, con tal de que tu estés conmigo, con tal de que este a mi lado, todo estará bien

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

_Fuiste dejando y te agarré_

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Seguí besándote_

Hubo una ocasión que me pareció la perfecta para decírtelo todo, para confesarte mi amor, y esa era la fiesta de Kid, de último día de semestre, para celebrar que pasamos, no con honores todos, pero pasamos

Era mi oportunidad, no corrijo, es mi oportunidad

Llegamos al lugar y tu te fuiste con tus amigas, te divertiste en grande y lo note, jamás te quite la mirada de encima, note que también bebías unas cuantas copas, y como no estás acostumbrada a tomar, el alcohol hizo rápido su efecto en ti y al parecer te gusto, y mucho, no recuerdo el punto en que tu me guiaste, ya ebrios los dos, a la habitación de Kid, donde interrumpimos una "charla" de él y de Chrona

Nos corrió de allí y seguimos nuestro camino hasta encontrar la habitación más lejana y la única vacía de todas

Entramos y te bese, caminamos con pasos torpes hasta la cama donde caímos muy bruscamente, reímos y tuvimos un momento de silencio, nos contemplamos en la penumbra de la habitación, nos miramos un largo rato, hasta que rompimos el silencio con un beso, nada tierno, te bese como siempre quise hacerlo, te quería, te quiero, y te amo

No recuerdo bien quien se empezó a quitar la ropa de los dos, o, quien le quito la ropa al otro, pero que más da

Cualquiera diría que me aproveche de tu situación, que me aproveche de ti en todo sentido, pero no, sonara raro pero aquí la que lleva la iniciativa eres tú, yo casi no hacia nada

Me sentía en desventaja, ¿como tu, podías llevar la delantera?

En fin, me abalance a tus labios cuando te vi distraída contemplándome, te acosté en la cama, y te acaricie, te quería como nunca eh querido a alguien, te deseaba, te necesitaba

Gemiste de placer al sentir mi lengua pasearse sin pudor por tu cuello y el inicio de tus pechos, sonreí ante esa reacción tuya, me dabas placer con solo gemir de esa manera, me volvías loco, y desea que solo yo te hiciera sentir esas sensaciones, solo yo

Pasee mi mano por tu pierna derecha, y soltaste un suspiro, te acaricie descaradamente cerca de tu entre pierna, y soltaste un gemido aun más agudo, te mire y sonreí, hay me di cuenta de que ya estabas consiente de nuestras acciones

-S-Soul- susurraste débilmente

-tranquila… si no quieres…- y la oración se quedo inconclusa cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos, nos volvimos a besar desesperada y pasionalmente, y nos logramos separar cuando el aire se hizo escaso

- yo si quiero- dijiste en un tono infantil, y yo sonreí de vuelta, antes de besarte de vuelta

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

_Debes ser perfecta para_

_Perfecto para_

_Perfecta para mi, mi amor_

Esa noche la recuerdo siempre, como la mejor que eh tenido, porque solo tu, solamente tu, me haces sentir lo que sentí, todo, todas esas sensaciones, son únicas, y no necesito a alguien mas si te tengo a ti, porque eres el amor de mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a adorarte el resto de la eternidad

Eres perfecta para mí, eres perfecta y única para mi, Maka

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

_Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

_Debes ser perfectamente_

_Exactamente_

_Lo que yo siempre soñé_

Esa noche nuestros papeles cambiaron, tú y yo, ya no eremos amigos, ya no eremos mas compañeros, ya no éramos mas técnico y arma

Tú y yo, éramos algo más

Tú y yo, éramos amantes, pareja, novios, como quieras llamarle, pero tú ya eres mía, eres mi mujer

_El tiempo que paso_

_Resultó aún mejor_

_Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos_

_Lo que queríamos los dos_

_Entonces el amor_

_Nos tiene de revés_

_Seré tu eterna enamorada, te aseguro que_

_Todas las noches te amaré_

Sabes Soul, después de hacer el amor esa noche en la casa de Kid, los momentos contigo cambiaron, nos hicimos mas unidos, nos hicimos una verdadera pareja, y tu, ni se diga, no conocía esa faceta tuya de romántico, siempre dijiste que era poco cool, pero conmigo, cambiaste, te hiciste atento, romántico, detallista, y mas

Aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste el día después de la fiesta

"si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy, así que si te doy sorpresas de vez en cuando, es porque quiero que seas feliz, tal vez por eso llegue a ser detallista contigo, sabes que no soy muy así, pero solo así te hare feliz, nos hare feliz"

Me sonroje al máximo ese día, que t burlaste mucho de mí, pero me hace feliz que me conozcas, que nos conozcamos tan bien, me gustas Soul, y te amo, sabíamos que queríamos el uno del otro en esa cuestión romántica, y así nuestra relación salió a flote, mis días contigo son los mejores

Te amare por siempre, maldito pervertido idiota

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

_Fuiste dejando y te agarré_

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Seguí besándote_

Y te llamo así, ¿sabes por qué?, porque así es como eres tú, pero solo conmigo, esa vez, fue la primera vez en que sentí todo lo que logre sentir gracias a ti, fue la primera, pero no la ultima

Admito que lo hice a propósito, que en algunas ocasiones estuve consiente, como cuando te lleve a la habitación, pero no me arrepiento, utilice el alcohol para arriesgarme a algo que sobria no hubiese hecho

Y cuando reaccione totalmente, y te diste cuanta, supe que quería eso, que quería esa situación desde un principio, que siempre quise eso contigo, y con nadie mas

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

_Debes ser perfecta para_

_Perfecto para_

_Perfecta para mi, mi amor_

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

_Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

_Debes ser perfectamente_

_Exactamente_

_Lo que yo siempre soñé_

Sabes Maka, eres la persona más perfecta para mí, eres solo tú, a la única a la que amare, por siempre, y para siempre

Rayos, sueno tan cursi

Pero vale la pena….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¡Lo eh acabado!

Al fin, el segundo cap. Del seguimiento de sonfic´s, aunque creo que no me quedo muy bien, lo hice muy a prisa jeje n.n'

Saben estoy muy feliz de que el primero tuviera, aunque sea 6 reviews, fui muy feliz al leerlos

Sin más les respondo los reviews vale

**Liz.I'm**: ¡yeah! Que has sido mi primer review, me haces muy feliz, y sabes, a mi me dolió hacerle eso a Soul, ¿pero quien se cree Maka? Jaja

En fin, espero y este te encante también, pero, siento, que no me quedo tan bien, no como el pasado jeje

**yuki-chan**: si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero, a mi parecer, me gustan de todos, pero últimamente, como que no se, quiero que no se queden juntos, pero a la vez si quiero, estoy loca, ¿verdad?, bueno, sin más, espero que te guste este también

Nos leemos~

**Kabegami**: si, esta loca, jaja, bueno, que te puedo decir, ¿ya eh mencionado que siento que este sonfic no me quedo? Jejeje

Bueno, espero tu opinión, si me quedo o no vale, NOS LEEMOS~

**Hime Hyuuga**: eso digo yo, debía marlo jeje

Sra. Inspiración: PERO SI TU LO ESCRIBSITE ASI

¡Calla!, jeje n.n'

Bueno, que puedo decir, me gusto tu comentario, y tienes razón, el masoquismo de seguir leyendo, duele, y mucho jeje

Nos leemos, espero que te haya gustado el fic

**Dipi-chan**: Al parecer, no quieres que sepa que quieres que ponga verdad… será que…

o/o ¡PERVERTIDA!

Jajaja, es broma, espero que soluciones eso de que tus reviews no se ponen completos, porque… me pregunto porque se corta exactamente en la parte que dices "por favor pon…"

o/o ¡PERVERTIDA!

Jajaja, ya suficiente, nos leemos~

**Mary Eruka Evans:** mary-chan… ¡Como estas?, tienes toda la razón, como pudo no amarlo, ¿como Maka, ¡COMO!

Vamos Soul, Mary-sempai te consolara

Soul: pero… ¿qué no ya estoy con Maka en este sonfic?

Emmm… jeje n.n'

Bueno tomodachi… (kiaaaaaaaaa soy tan feliz al decir esa palabra…) te tengo una pregunta de suma importancia…

***música de suspenso***… Mary-chan… tú… podrías…

Podrías decirme como enviar un mensaje de fanfiction… ¡please!

Jeje, bueno, en cuanto al fic… espero que te haya gustado, a mí, en lo personal, creo que no me salió del todo bien, pero bueno, dame tu veredicto vale

Por cierto, te eh agregado a mi msn y al face, espero me aceptes, en los dos llevo el nombre de Alexiel n.n

Bueno, sin más que responder… me despido vale, tengo que subir la otra conti, y para aquellos que estén leyendo las historias de "the appearances to deceive" y "¡fantasia realidad, realidad fantasia!" les pido de favor, que esperen, la próxima semana espero tener ya mi lap, si no la tendre has la siguiente, y si tú, que estás leyendo, aun no te pasas por esas historias…

**¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO! ¡VE A LEERLAS!**

Jajaja, bueno, como estoy feliz, les dejo el título del siguiente sonfic

**"KIMI DAKE WO", **narrado por Maka

Nos leemos gente de fanfiction, amigas, compañeras, sempais…

Sayonara~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Alo alo, me reporto, pasándoles la conti de esta secuela de sonfics… se los dejo vale

¡disfrutenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡DRIVE MY SOUL! - LIGHTS**

_Seems somebody put out the moon (Parece que alguien apago la luna)_

_Now the road is a minefield (Ahora la carretera es un campo minado,)_

_I can't follow the way she moves (No puedo seguir la forma en la que ella se mueve)_

_I can't see past the shadows (No puedo ver pasar las sombras,)_

_You make the darkness disappear (Tú haces que la oscuridad desaparezca,)_

_I feel found when you stay near (Me siento encontrada cuando te quedas cerca)_

_I know where I am when you are here (Sé en donde estoy cuando estas aquí)_

_My way becomes so clear… (Mi camino se despeja)_

Suspire pesadamente, intentando contener las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, miraba el piso con desesperación, con ganas de que él no se fuera, y lo único que escuchaba era el latir de mi corazón, y como se cerraba una maleta, desde el fondo de la habitación que estaba frente e a mí, y posteriormente unos pasos acercarse a mi persona, o bueno, hacia la salida

Observe como sus pies se paraban exactamente frente a mí, por unos cuantos minutos me observo, lo sentí, y después se giro a verme, suspiro pesadamente

-vamos Maka, es por tu bien, y por el mío- dijo con tono neutro, suspire y lo encare, me miraba con cariño, como siempre lo ha hecho

**_Solo eres su amiga… Maka_**

-vamos Maka, seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo tomándome de los hombros, ahogue un sollozo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener contacto físico con él, aunque en el fondo, era lo que más deseaba

Agache de nuevo la cabeza, dejando caer las lagrimas de mis ojos, ¿cómo llegamos a esta situación?

Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo

Todo por esa chica que se la pasa siguiéndonos a todos lados, que nos acosa, que no deja de decir que Soul y yo no somos compatibles

Que esta "_enamorada de mi arma_"

Y eso era lo que más me molestaba, que lo amara… _pero no más que yo_

_When You're Gone (Cuando te vayas)_

_Will I lose control? (Perderé el control?)_

_You're the only road I know. (Eres la única carretera que conozco)_

_You show me where to go. (Me muestras a donde ir)_

_Who will drive my soul? (Quién conducirá mi alma?)_

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana, salimos con prisa él y yo del departamento, y por obvias razones casi no logramos llegar a la clase de Stein, suspire ya cuando estábamos dentro, y el junto a mí, la clase se paso lenta, y más para mi, ya que me la pasaba lanzándole miradas asesinas a esa chiquilla, la cual pasaba cada tanto por enfrente de nuestra aula de clases, y solo para observar a mi arma, el cual ni en cuenta de los hechos

Ya después de la jornada académica de cada día, salimos del Shibusen, y yo rogaba por que ella no se nos atravesara por el camino…

**_Pero el universo está en mi contra_**

-¡Soul-sempai!- corría hacia nuestra dirección, con una mano alzada para llamar la atención de mi compañero, el bufo molesto y se giro a verla

-hola- dijo sin ganas y la expresión aburrida

-Soul-sempai, ¿le gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo- dijo con uno que otro jadeo a causa de correr- yo invito?- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me enfurecí y la empuje fuera, la aleje lo mas que pude de él, la insulte, la agredí, le dije hasta lo que más me enojo fue que Soul la defendió, que me separo de ella, antes que le plantara un puñetazo, y me dolió

**_Mas que un golpe físico_**

_Seems somebody burned out the signs (Parece que alguien quemó las señales)_

_I can't expect the hard curves (No puedo esperar las curvas difíciles)_

_There's no borders, there are no lines (No hay fronteras, No hay líneas)_

_How can I know where to turn? (Cómo puedo saber a donde debo girar?.)_

_You make the street lights reappear. (Tú haces que las luces de las calles reaparezcan)_

_I feel bright when you stand near. (Me siento viva cuando te quedas cerca)_

_I know what I am when you are here. (Sé quien soy cuando estás aquí)_

_My place becomes so clear… (Mi lugar se despeja)_

Solté un solloza más agudo que antes, encogiéndome en mi lugar, aun sintiendo las manos de Soul sobre mí, recordando las dolorosas palabras que me dijo nada más llegar al departamento

**_-no tenias que haber dicho y hecho todo eso-_**

**_-solo me falta esto Maka… que te pongas celosa_**

**_-¿crees que te cambiaria como mi técnico? Estas equivocada_**

**_-me voy con Black Star… ya no soy tu arma_**

Solo por esa niña llegamos a esto, solo por ella, por mis celos, por…

_Estar enamorada de Soul_

Ahogue nuevamente un sollozo, que esta vez si no pude reprimir, mire el suelo, los zapatos de Soul, los míos, estaba muy cerca

-no me agás difícil las cosas Maka… me tengo que ir- y me soltó, tomando de nuevo las maletas con sus cosa, agarrando el picaporte, y…

_When You're Gone (Cuando te vayas)_

_Will I lose control? (Perderé el control?)_

_You're the only road it know. (Eres la única carretera que conozco)_

_You show me where to go. (Me muestras a donde ir)_

_Who will drive my soul? (Quién conducirá mi alma?)_

_Will I lose control? (Perderé el control?)_

_You're the only road I know. (Eres la única carretera que conozco)_

_You show me where to go. (Me muestras a donde ir)_

_Who will drive my soul? (Quién conducirá mi alma?)_

_Drive my soul? (Conducirá mi alma?)_

Lo tome de su campera, deteniendo su caminar

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir libremente de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas y cayendo al suelo

-no..no te v-vallas-suplique ante su mirada sorpresiva por mi actuar

Suspire y tome aire, para después dejarlo salis en un sollozo muy agudo

-NO ME DEJES SOUL…SI TU TE VAS..SI TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLA-me tire a l suelo de rrodillas susteniendome con mas manos-SI ME DEJAS SOLA NO SABRE QUE HACER, ERES LA LUNA DE MI CARRETERA, LO UNICO QUE ME ALUMBRA AL NOCHECER, LO UNICO QUE TENGO, Y SI YO NO TE TENGO… SI NO TE TENGO, NADA ALUMBRARA MI CANIMO, NADA ME HARA COMPAÑÍA, NADIE…YO…-tome aire y me decidi a gritar esto que desde hace mucho no puedo decir- SI NO ESTAS… ¡NO TENDRE LUNA A QUIEN AMAR!- y rompi en llanto total, tape mi cara con las manos, esperando oir sus pasos para alejarse de mi, para dejarme sola

_Como cuando me conoció_

_When you're gone. (Cuando te vayas)_

_Will I lose control? (Perderé el control?)_

_You're the only road I know (Eres la única carretera que conozco)_

_You show me where to go. (Me muestras a donde ir)_

_When you're gone. (Cuando te vayas)_

_Will I lose control? (Perderé el control?)_

Sentí después de unos minutes sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, me levanto levemente llevándome a mi habitación, no dije ni hice nada, solo me deje llevar por el, suspire al sentir sus labios sobre mi frente, y su aliento sobre mi cabello

Llegamos a mi habitación y me recostó sonríe ella, delicadamente, me permito cerrar los ojos, y guardar en mi corazón este momento

Después, sentí como su mano se posaba en mi mejilla, la tome con la mía, y la acune en me rostro, abriendo lentamente los ojos, topándome con unos rubí, que me miraban con… ¿amor?

-¿me amas?-pregunto, y sentí como la sangre se comenzaba a agolpar en mis mejillas, sonreí como tonta enamorada y respire profundamente

-si-respondí-te amo desde hace mucho Soul-

El sonrió y me miro con burla

-ahora entiendo porque tus celos- me sonroje con mas brutalidad y fruncí el seño

-no me encele por eso Evans- gire el rostro indignada, aunque en parte tenia razón

-lo que digas-lo voltee a ver y suspire

-bien, pero fue también porque ya me había cansado de esa niña… con "Soul-sempai"-hice voz melosa- me había hartado ya, y más porque andaba diciendo que tu y yo no somos compatibles-y después infle los mofles como una cría

Vi como frunció el seño

-eso de la compatibilidad, por mí que se vaya a la mierda- se acerco a mi- porque eso no me impide amarte- y me beso

_You're the only road I know. (Eres la única carretera que conozco)_

_You show me where to go. (Me muestras a donde ir)_

_Who will drive my soul? (Quién conducirá mi alma?)_

Caminábamos a paso lento, hacia la entrada del Shibusen, Soul junto a mí, todo en total tranquilidad hasta que…

-Soul-sempai…buenos días- dijo esa voz que ya me había hartado, desde que la escuche por primera vez

-hola-respondió mi compañero sin emoción alguna, ella me miro de píes a cabeza

-veo que aun tiene compañera- dijo con burla al verme, y logre figurar una sonrisa en el rostro de Soul

Mas que mi compañera- me abrazo por la cintura, apegándome más a él, y provocándome un sonrojo- en mi novia- y un sonrojo más pronunciado al oír esas palabras

-¿s-su….novia?- pero me hizo feliz ver su el rostro de la chica al oír a mi arma

-si-respondió Soul- MI NOVIA

Eso se escucho como un grito, y sin previo aviso, me beso, enfrente de todos, y juro que escuche unos cuantos "que tiernos" y un gruñido de frustración, de esa chiquilla y posteriormente un "esto no es cool"

De mi ahora novio

_Sin duda alguna… Soul conduce mi alma_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Irónico… la ultima frase, si no equivoco, en ingles se escribe así

SOUL, DRIVE MUY SOUL

En fin, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero les respondo sus reviews vale

**Mary Eruka Evans:** , hace unas horas estábamos hablando tu y yo… pero me dejaste

No importa tomodachi, al menos te hice reír un poco, bueno, espero que este sonfic también te guste vale, nos leemos tomodachi… tqmmm

Sayonara~

: que bien que te haya gustado-encantado mejor dicho- me alegraste con tu review, espero que este te guste- encante-también vale, nos leemos~

**Liz.I'm:** ¿orgasmo mental?... O.O…kiaaaaaaaaa, quiero leerlos, quiero leerlos,¡QUIERO LEERLOS!

Espero que este sonfic te guste también n.n, nos leemos vale~

**yuki-chan**: jaja, ya sabes.. Supongo que el que propuso aquella fiesta fue… ¡BLACK SATR!, me imagino que estaba haciendo… y con quién? O.O

Bueno, Shinigami no sabe… y mas te vale que no se entere jeje, espero que este te guste vale, y si, le quedaba mejor a Kid, pero ya que, pronto hare uno KidXLiz

Nos leemos~

**Dipi-chan:** no, no me mates, jaja, tu review ahora si esta completo, y vez, tenía razón… exactamente se cortan cuando dices "por favor pon…" y esta vez no lo has puesto… vez…¡NO LO NIEGES, ERES UNA PERVERTIDA! JAJA

Es broma~

Nos leemos

**mumi evans elric:** me esforcé, y mucho, en fin, espero que este te guste, y el colegio te deje leerlo n.n

Sin más me despido vale, Sayonara~

Fiuuu~… son todos, asi que. Me despido,el tiempo se me acaba, y no eh pododo comer, ni dormir

¡LLEVO DOS DIAS, CASI TRES, SIN DORMIR! O.O

Me voy amigas, Sayonara~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Aló, les paso a dejar la conti de esta secuencia de sonfics vale… no tengo mucho que decir… así que…

¡A leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡PAPER MOON! – TOMMY HEAVENLY6**

_I'm Falling (Yo caigo debajo de mi sombra)_

_Down Into My Shadow (con un aliento oculto)_

_iki wo hisomete (la noche mortal espera)_

_matteiru Deadly Night (no temas si tu deseas)_

_Don't Scary (tener tu felicidad)_

_majou ga egaita (se puede reflejar en sonrisa)_

_kaboja no basha mo (te veo en sueños yeah baby)_

_sono me ni utsuseru kara (aunque sean una pesadilla)_

_See you in your dreams Yeah Baby (una hada azul para ti)_

_kowai yume datoshitemo (voy a quebrar estrellas)_

A veces me preguntaba cómo se sentiría la locura, como sería mi vida si la tuviera, ¿sería más fuerte? ¿Dejaría de ser una cobarde? ¿Dejaría de tener miedo a…?

**_A perderte_**

_¿A qué le tienes miedo… Maka?_

A perder a Soul

_¿Por qué?_

Porque yo…

- Maka – me llamo, aquel a por el cual siento algo que es más fuerte que la amistad, deje de ver las líneas del libro que tenía en mis manos, lo estaba leyendo sin leer, estaba mas sumergida en mis pensamientos, que en poner atención al libro en mis manos, y a mi alrededor

- ¿q-que… que pasa? – no pude evitar que mi voz temblara, me sentía culpable por tener estos pensamientos, porque aunque mi mente lo negara una y otra vez, estos pensamientos no estaban bien en mi… sentía que estaba traicionando mis principios… que…

_¿Qué lo estabas traicionando a él?_

Si

- llevas rato con la mirada perdida… ¿Qué tienes? – es obvio que lo estaba preocupando… me sentía una tonta

- no tengo nada Soul, deja de preocuparte – y me forcé a sonreír, note como Soul dudaba en seguir o no insistiendo, opto por lo ultimo

El resto de la tarde se paso lenta y tranquila, nada fuera de lo común, nada diferente, nada…

_¿Nadie a quien matar?_

No

Me levante de un salto de mi lugar, sobresaltando a mi acompañante, creo que la sorpresa y el terror estaban grabados en mi rostro, porque Soul mostraba preocupación en su mirada

- ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Carajo Maka! ¿Por qué lloras?- no me di cuenta hasta que lo dijo que estaba llorando, ¿en qué momento empecé a llorar?

_Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa (y decorare la luna)_

_Black Paper Moon (de papel negro)_

_shinjite kureta nara! (si tu cres de verdad en mi)_

_When You're Lost "Here" I am... (cuando estes perdido aqui estare)_

_"Forever" With Your Soul (por siempre con tu alma)_

_miagereba kagayaku (brillara si miras al cielo)_

_tsuki no youni (como la luna)_

_¿Quieres la locura?_

No lo se

_¿Quieres que te la de?_

No lo se

_¿Quieres… matarle?_

No

_Claro que quieres_

No, no quiere

_Si, lo deseas_

¡NO!

- ¡MAKA! – reaccione al escuchar su voz, estaba perdida, ¿qué me pasaba?, porque… ¿Por qué estos pensamientos?

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto con la voz cargada de preocupación, y esta vez… llore al sabes que me pasaba

- S-So…Soul… - susurre y mis ojos se anegaron de lagrimas - ¡Soul! – chille de rabia, tristeza, dolor, de…de…

_¿De saber que lo que piensas es tu deseo mas anhelado… Maka?_

Me lance a los brazos de Soul buscando consuelo, buscando… su perdón

- P-p-perdo…perdóname – mi voz se entrecortaba por los sollozos, el me miro sin entender, proseguí – yo… quiero… c-caer en… en la locura – su rostro de contrajo de confusión, de ira, de desconcierto…

_Te odia_

Sí, me odia

- ¿p-porque? – me pregunto con el dolor impregnado en su voz ¿Dónde quedo su preocupación?

_La pisoteaste_

Claro

- per…-

- eres tonta…- rio – conmigo, nada te pasara, siempre que estés a punto de caer en la locura… yo te sacare del hoyo Maka – sonrió torcidamente – eres mi compañera, jamás te dejare – las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas, me sentía como una tonta

_¿Le harás caso?_

Si

_No puedes_

Claro que puedo

_¡No lo permitiré!_

- Siempre que estés perdida, mírame… y te rescatare… my lady – susurro contra mi oreja al tiempo que me abrazaba tiernamente

- claro… Soul – caí dormida en sus brazos… cuanto lo amo

_Te arrepentirás_

Jamás lo hare

_amai shiroku no ja me wo (esa dulce mermelada roja)_

_otoshite Guard no ni (la tarjeta que cayo)_

_ukabi aga no ji (saldra a la superficie)_

_Your Destiny kimi ga no zomeba (el destino que tu has deseado)_

_donna sekai mo (esta en este mundo solo tienes)_

_sono te ni tsukameru kara (que ir a buscarlo)_

_matowasarenaite (no te preocupes mas)_

_dare ni mo kowasenai (jamas nadie tendra que espantarse)_

- ¿Ya estás bien? – me pregunto Soul cuando fue a despertarme en la mañana, hoy no iríamos al Shibusen, estaríamos en casa, descansando, los dos juntos

- sí, no te preocupes más vale – sonreí de lado al mirarlo parado junto a mi cama, me incorpore sentándome en ella, él solo me observo, y cuando vio que no hacía nada mas, se acerco y se sentó junto a mi

- me quedare contigo… te toca el desayuno – susurro lo último, lo fulmine con la mirada

- moo~ Soul… hazlo por mí – le di mejor sonrisa, de esas que son para que los hombres hagan lo que deseas, de las que nunca fallan

Se lo pensó un momento, luego me miro y sonrió ampliamente – vale, pero me darás algo a cambio – sentencio, fruncí el entre cejo y acepte derrotada

- De acuerdo – se levanto y sin decir más se dirigió a la salida de mi pieza, pero antes de salir, se detuvo y sin mirarme me dedico unas palabras

- no te preocupes mas… ya jamás te espantaras por lo que paso… estoy contigo… - se giro y me miro de una manera extraña, sonrió de medio lado – para todo – y Salió sin decir mas

_Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta (una hada azul me has dado)_

_ikiru watashi (una razon para vivir)_

_kizu ga toiu eien_

_sakende kureta nara! (y un lazo que sera siempre eterno)_

_I Will Find You and Me My Dear (yo teencontrate amor)_

_doko ni ite mo (no importa donde estes)_

_karamitsuku jibaku wo toki hanaete (ahora que lo eh consegudo)_

Llevábamos toda la mañana viendo televisión, estábamos de flojos, sentados en el sofá, uno junto al otro, sin decir nada

_Aun la quieres_

No

_Aun deseas ser corrompida_

No

_No te niegues tu lo deseas_

¡He dicho que no!

-Maka – susurro mi acompañante, lo mire tomar el mando del televisor y apagarlo, lo dejo en la mesa y se giro a verme, no dije nada, espere a que el lo hiciera

- recuerda que me debes algo por hacer el desayuno – susurro sin quitarme la vista de enzima

- ya, ¿Qué quieres que agá? – consulte

El sonrió de lado y hablo- que cierres lo ojos y esperes –

_* dare mo shinjinare (quiero que sea eterno)_

_nakute hikutsu ni arubeki mo aru (debes confiar en los demás)_

_sore no demo kimi no (siempre tenes tiempo para poder vivir)_

_kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni (y tus palabras siempre estaran dentro de mi corazón dia tras dia)_

_Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki (una hada azul para ti voy a quebrar estrellas)_

_Kazaritsuketa (y las descubrire para mostrártelas)_

_Magic Blue Ship (deja de perderte en sueños)_

_yume wo miushinatte me yo wa tadaki miagete hoshii (quiero recordas estos momentos por siempre)_

- ¿para que quieres que agá eso? – pregunte un tanto desconfiada, el frunció el entre cejo y me sonrió de nuevo

- solo hazlo, confía en mi – su tomo de voz me desconcertó, pero aun así, dudosa, le hice caso, fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco, pensando que me aria alguna broma o algo así, pero no paso nada en el largo rato, fueron esos momentos eternos para mi

Hasta que sentí algo suave sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos, y me sorprendí al encontrarme con los ojos de mi compañero cerrados

¿SOUL ME ESTABA BESANDO?

Comenzó a moverlos insistentemente, allí me di cuenta que no había correspondido aun su gesto, cerro los ojos y me deje llevar por sus labios, por él

Nos separamos jadeantes, me di cuenta que Soul ya me había tomado de la cintura, apegándome mas a él, y yo había pasado mis brazos por encima de sus hombros

- ¿se ha ido? – pregunto, y yo no logre entender a que se refería

- ¿se ha ido, qué? – frunció el seño y me miro serio

- la sangre negra, la locura, esa voz en tu cabeza – lo dijo muy rápido y me tarde en digerir sus palabras, abrí los ojos como platos al entenderlas

¿Acaso… sabia de ella?

_Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta (una hada azul me has dado)_

_ikiru watashi (una razon para vivir)_

_kizu ga toiu shinreru (y un lazo en el que yo confio)_

_kimi wa hitori jyanai (tu nunca estaras solo)_

_When You're Lost "Here" I am... (cuando estes perdido aqui estare)_

_"Forever" With Your Soul (por siempre con tu alma)_

_tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara (yo luchare siempre junto a ti solo confia en mi)_

Soul vio la sorpresa que causaron sus palabras en mi rostro, sonrió de lado

- Así que si era verdad - ¿verdad?

- a… ¿a que te refieres? – pregunte

- a que suponía que eso pasaba en ti… pero se ha ido – sonrió y unió de nuevos sus labios con los míos, dejando me sin aliento, y correspondiéndole al instante

- estamos juntos – susurro

- estamos juntos – afirme

Sin duda alguna, Soul es la luz de mi obscuridad, aquel que me saca del hoyo, al que al que amo

_Y me ama…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal me ah quedado?... perdón si me tarde en actualizar, pero cierta persona me pidió un one-shot largo, y me entretuve haciéndolo n.n

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir… espero les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran, siento que no me salió bien pero, estoy loca, hace poco un doctor me lo diagnostico, me dijo, **alexiel, lamento informarte pero, estas loca**

Yo respondí,** ¿Qué tanto doctor?**, y el dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, **como una cabra**

Nah, es broma, bueno les agradezco a:

**Liz.I'm** (¡dime que es un orgasmo mental!),** yuki-chan** (emmm, Kid, Liz, y Patty saldrán poco, dudo que Chrona…), **Kabegami Amaterasu** (perdón si tarde ^^0), **Dipi-chan** (es bueno que aceptes tu adicción, U.U, yo ya lo he hecho ), **Mary Eruka Evans** (deseo que te inspires, en fin, tomodachi, quiero hacerte un one-shot de regalo de cumpleaños, pero no se de que, ¡dame una idea! *me tiro al suelo y grito* tqmmmm, sayo~) , **Kup** (ya eh escuchado la canción, déjame traducirla, y encontrarle un espacio, ya que las 100 canciones ya las eh elegido, aunque, hay algunas que no me convencen mucho, en fin, le buscare el espacio okis, gracias por tus halagos o/o, me sonrojaste)

Bueno, son todos, me largo a escribir uno que tengo pendiente, sayonara~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, una mas no hace daño haha

Antes de empezar, diré las aclaraciones

_Maka – _será cuando Maka "hable", me entienden ¿no? ^^

_Soul – _cuando Soul hable

_**Todos –**_ ok, esa palabra no sé de donde salió, pero será cuando los dos estén hablando vale, perdón si se parece a una de Kasumi-chan, pero la idea se me acaba de ocurrir ^^

¡Disfrútenla!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡ORANGE! – KUGIMIYA RIE & HORIE YUI Y KITAMURA ERI (toradora!)**

Nemurenai yoru ni wa. (En las noches en que no puedo dormir,)

Hitori de tameiki (lanzo un suspiro)

Minna wa dou na no?. (¿y ustedes?)

Nandaka sabishii (me siento sola)

Rashikunai nante ne (una semilla solitaria en un vasto campo,)

Warau no wa yamete (hace brotar sus raíces)

Honto no watashi o Shiranai dake da yo (carga una fruta que aun no madura)

_Nee, Soul, ¿sabes que se siente la soledad?, pero a quien le pregunto, lo lamento, no era mi intención, pero, solo quiero a alguien que me comprenda, solo quiero estar junto a ti_

_Como en estos momentos, estas a tan pocos metros de distancia, y no me atrevo a abrir mi puesta, cruzar el pasillo y entrar a tu pieza, para aunque sea verte dormir, con ese acompasado respirar tuyo, y tu expresión de ángel mientras estas en el quinto sueño_

_No me atrevo y por eso solo me conformo en pensar en ti, en suspirar por ti, y no hacer nada, solo esto_

_Solo acostarme a dejar pasar la oportunidad_

_Nee, Soul, recuerdas cuando estábamos más apegados ¿dime que nos sucedió? , ¿Por qué este distanciamiento?_

_¿Por qué Soul? ¿Por qué me hiciste depender tanto de ti y luego me dejaste?_

_¿Por qué me haces llorar todas las noches? ¿Por qué?_

Hiroi daichi ni (una fruta que quiere volverse naranja lo mas posible)

hitotsubu no tane (al ser acariciada por tu luz)

Nekko nobashite (mis ideales y sueños siguen floreciendo)

Mada aoi mi o tsuketa (vamos, date cuenta)

_Dime Maka, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para olvidarte? Dime porque yo no tengo la respuesta, es muy difícil, se que te lastimo, se que estas sufriendo, por eso quiero evitar que esto pase, por eso quiero que te olvides de mi_

_De nuestros recuerdos, de todo, no quiero que sufras más, no quiero que estés mas conmigo, aunque muy en el fondo es lo que más anhelo_

_Dime Maka ¿Por qué no te alejas ya? ¿Por qué sigues con alguien que no te podrá dar esa felicidad que tanto anhelas? Dímelo que si no lo haces… no me iré nunca de tu lado, me quedare y estaré contigo, siempre_

_Siempre, siempre_

Orenji-iro ni hayaku Naritai kajitsu

Kimi no hikari o abite (hoy me comi una naranja)

Risou ya yume wa fukuramu bakari Kizuite yo nee (pero llore por que estaba amarga)

Orenji kyou moTabete mita kedo

Mada suppakute naita (pense en mi misma y no pude botar el resto)

Watashi mitai de nokosenai kara

Zenbu tabeta (por eso me la comi toda)

Suki da yo (te amo)

nakeru yo (me hace llorar)

Suki da yo (te amo)

suki da yo (te amo)

_**Sabíamos que esto pasaría, que algún día llegaría, que todo acabaría, no ágamos que termine, no lo ágamos por favor**_

_Nee, Soul, no quiero alejarme de ti_

_Nee, Maka, yo si quiero, es por tu bien_

_**No lo ágamos, por favor, que es cada vez más difícil de decir, más difícil de efectuar, mas difícil de cumplir**_

_Nee, Maka, sabias que… yo te amo_

_Nee, Soul, no me agás llorar, no de tristeza, para después de felicidad, porque sabes que yo también te amo, y te amo mucho, mucho mucho_

_Vamos Maka no llores frente a mí, no lo agás mas difícil, no me agás llorar también a mi_

_**Quedémonos juntos, juntos por la eternidad, quedémonos así, por siempre y para siempre, no ágamos mas destrozos, no ágamos mas dolor, quedémonos juntos, juntos como el día que nos conocimos**_

_¿Me compraras una naranja?_

_¿Para que la quieres?_

_Para compartirla contigo_

_Tonta…. Te amo_

_Yo también_

Suki da yo (te amo)

nakeru yo (me hace llorar)

Suki da yo (te amo)

suki da yo (te amo)

_Nee, Soul, esa noche sabes que fui feliz, porque no me arrepiento de haberme arriesgado, de haberme levantado eh ir a tu pieza, y haberte besado_

_¿Sabes que te amo?_

Orenji-iro ni hayaku Naritai kajitsu

Kimi no hikari o abite (hoy me comi una naranja)

Risou ya yume wa fukuramu bakari Kizuite yo nee (pero llore por que estaba amarga)

Orenji kyou moTabete mita kedo

Mada suppakute naita (pense en mi misma y no pude botar el resto)

Watashi mitai de nokosenai kara

Zenbu tabeta (por eso me la comi toda)

_Nee, Maka, sabes que esa noche yo también lo fui, cuando entraste a irrumpir mi sueño, me despertaste con un beso, y vamos ¡que beso!_

_Sé que me amas, y tu sabes que te amo_

_**Esto se va a escuchar extraño, pero sabemos que nos amamos…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Bien, creo que esto es raro, pero que va, ya salió, ya esta

Espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores ^^

Me disculpo, pero la traducción no la encontré al completo, así que solo esta lo que es una parte, lo lamento, espero y esto no sea un inconveniente para ustedes U.U

Sin más Agradezco a:

**Kabegami Amaterasu **(también lo pensé, y ¡aquí está el próximo!), **yuki-chan (**como que últimamente te quedan huecos ¿no? ¬¬, en fin, espero y este te guste ^^ ok),** Liz.I'm** (mmm, espero leerlos ^^, y espero y este capi te guste…waooooo!), **mitsuki96** (waaa, también amo esa canción, espero y esta también la ames n.n0), **Dipi-chan** (gracias, espero y opines lo mismo de este vale**), the-lady-of-darkness-97** (kiaaaa ¡Texas! ¿me trajiste algo? ¬¬ mas te vale, o tendré que sacar el bate, kiaaaaa, ¡tenebre me mando saludos!, yo también mando saludos ^^), prantziitha (¡acosadora! *Te señalo* y bueno, creo ya te respondí, haha, bueno, que puedo decir, me alegra que te hayas pasado ^^, y todo a su tiempo, ya pronto abra pervert ^^)

Creo que puse que esperaba muchas cosas n.n0 haha

Bueno, el tiempo se me acaba, me tengo que ir, nos leemos

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Aló mis queridas lectoras, cada día estoy menos atareada con la escue4la, las cosas se me facilitan cada vez mas, y bueno, dijo "¿Por qué no actualizar?" y aquí estoy

Espero les guste, acabo de escuchar esta canción y la verdad me encanto,

¡Disfrútenla!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡LOVE LOVE LOVE! – FT ISLAND**

_Shimjangi meomchunda naesumi meotnunda niga ddeonanda (Mi corazón se detiene, mi respiración se desvanece, te estas _

_Marchando)_

_Gasumi shirigae neoman saranghaettda haengbokhaesseotda (mi corazón se esta congelando, te ame era feliz)_

_Ninamjaro taeonaseo hameobshi saranghaesseotda (naci para ser tu hombre así que te amo infinitamente)_

_Keugeollo dwaettda nunmulkkot chamaboryeonda (eso es, trato de contener mis ganas de llorar)_

La miras como guarda sus cosas, tiene que irse y lo sabes, te tiene que dejar, te tiene que dejar solo, se tiene que alejar y no sabes como tomar aquello

¿Bueno para ella? ¿Bueno para ti? ¿Bueno para los dos? O… ¿malo de alguna forma?

- ¿enserio tienes que hacerlo? – consultas con tristeza

Ella te mira y sus ojos reflejan tristeza, desolación y mucha soledad, aunque tú aun estés ahí, ella se siente sola de solo pensar en salir del lugar

- tengo qué – responde y cierra su maleta bruscamente, sus manos tiemblan y lo notas, sabes que no lo desea pero es su deber, pasan los segundos y ella no se mueve, miras la hora y sabes que ya es tarde

- supongo… que has que irnos ya – murmuras al tiempo que te acercas a ella y tomas su maleta, apartando delicadamente su mano delgada y nívea de ese objeto, le sonríes y sales de su pieza

De su antigua pieza en el momento en que salga por la puerta

_Bitmuri onmomeul jeokshinda (Las gotas de la lluvia empapan mi cuerpo entero)_

_Ddo aesseo gogaeru deureo haneureul baraboda (me obligo una vez más a mirar hacia arriba y observar _

_El cielo)_

_Na nunae deureogan biga (la lluvia entra en mis ojos mientras pienso en ti_

_y reemplaza las lagrimas que esta contenido)_

_Neorul saenggakhamyeo chamgo ddo chamawattdeon (te amaba hasta la locura y era tan feliz)_

_Nunmureul daeshinhaejunda (los recuerdos de amor que me diste te alejaron)_

Sales del departamento con ella, caminas y no la miras, no quieres hacerlo, sabes que si lo haces la besaras y no dejaras que ella se valla, no permitirás que la alejen de ti, sabes que la aprisionaras a tu persona, tan posesivo que eres

Se encuentran ya en la entrada de su hogar, y miras las gotas de lluvia caer a las a fueras, si sales te mojas, si no sales, llega tarde ella, la miras de reojo y ella suelta un monosílabo de afirmación y comienza a caminar a la salida

La sigues sin chistar y sientes como la lluvia te moja la espalda y tus cabellos desordenados, miras arriba y vez como las gotas caen al suelo, sientes como caen en tu cara, y sabes que es una manera de no permitirte llorar

Como la amas, como la deseas, pero por su bien la dejas ir, por tu bien, y el suyo, no quieres que te odie a la larga, no quieres que ella se enoje y la dejas volar libre

Miras su espalda y la vez alejarse a paso rápido a un refugio para no mojarse y llegar empapada, sonríes y la sigues

Cuando ella salió del edificio

Ya no podías hacer nada para que se quedara, y lo sabes

_Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang (Adios amor, amor,amor)_

_Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang (cuidate amor, amor, amor)_

_Chaoreunun naui nunmuri onmomeul jeoksyeodo (aun si las lagrimas empapan mi cuerpo entero)_

_Ijaenun good bye good bye good bye (ahora adios, adios, adiós)_

_Narul ddeona budi haengbokhae (dejame por favor se feliz)_

_Hangeorum hangeorum niga meoreojinda (un paso, un paso te estas alejando)_

Llegas al aeropuerto y ella tiene que irse, lo sabes, pero no quieres que así sea

_**Vuelo 14-5 a new york esta a punto de partir**_

Escuchas y es el momento, y tienes que hacer todo lo posible por no llorar

- Me voy – te dice y se levanta de su lugar, toma la maleta y espera que tú la imites al levantarte, pero no lo haces

- buen viaje – no la miras y te quedas sentado, no quieres ver su rostro porque romperás en llanto

- te amo – susurra y te besa con delicadeza en los labios, le correspondes y momentos después te apartas

- no lo agás mas difícil ¿quieres? – Le sonríes con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que luchan por salir – también te amo, cuídate – le das un beso en la frente, ella sonríe por igual y se aleja

Contemplas por segunda vez su espalda irse enfrente de ti, la vez entrar a la cabina para subir al avión, y entonces sabes que ya nada importa, a cada paso que ella dio y dará, las cosa iban a cambiar, las cosas ya no serian igual y tu ya no debías amarla, ya no

- Buen viaje – repites y rompes en llanto, ya nada vale sin ella junto a ti

Sientes como el dolor se apodera de ti, de tu ser, sabes que era por su bien, peor no te cabe en la cabeza que _eso_ fuera por su bien, ¿Por qué? Siempre te preguntaste desde el momento en que te enteraste, pero ya, que mas da, ella se fue, te dejo, y no volverá

Nunca lo hará

_Maleobshi suljaneul chaeunda (Silenciosamente lleno una vaso de alcohol)_

_Himgyeobkae sonaedeulmyeo hansumeul baeteobonda (mientras lo sostengo fuertemente con mis manos)_

_Hanjaneul masyeobonda (suelto un suspiro)_

_Neorul saenggakhamyeo chamgoddo chamawattdeon me tomo un vaso_

_mientras pienso en ti)_

_Nunmureun hamkkae samkinda (tambien me trago las lagrimas que estado conteniendo)_

_Michidorok saranghaeseo neomuna haengbokhaesseotda (te amaba hasta la locura y era tan feliz)_

_Saranghan chueogeul naegae jun neorul bonaenda (los recuerdos de amor que me diste te alejaron)_

Estas una semana después en un bar, ¿Cómo pensaste que eso te ayudaría? ¿Creíste que el alcohol te sacaría del hoyo en el que solo te hundiste sin ella?

Bebes y bebes, no te detienes por nada, eres un ebrio de primera, en solo una semana, le pides al váter que te de otra, el te llama por tu nombre, ya hasta te conocen, te la entrega y la tomas fuerte, recuerdas tu vida con ella, y las regañizas que ella te dio cuando bebías, sonríes con melancolía y no soportas el no llorar

Pagas y te sales del lugar un poco mareado, pero te ubicas y sabes llegar a ese lugar que en un pasado se llamo hogar

Donde reposan los recuerdos de tú y ella, de tu felicidad, de su felicidad, y esta vez no evitas llorar de verdad

Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas y no haces nada por detenerlas

Sueltas un grito de dolor y frustración, ¿cuanto darías por que ella estuviera contigo?

Lo darías todo ¿verdad?

_Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang (Adios amor, amor,amor)_

_Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang (cuidate amor, amor, amor)_

_Chaoreunun naui nunmuri onmomeul jeoksyeodo (aun si las lagrimas empapan mi cuerpo entero)_

_Ijaenun good bye good bye good bye (ahora adios, adios, adiós)_

_Narul ddeona budi haengbokhae (dejame por favor se feliz)_

_Hangeorum hangeorum niga meoreojinda (un paso, un paso te estas alejando)_

_Nan gasumi chagaweo sarangeul mollattnunde (Mi corazon es frio, no sabia amar)_

_Jeongmal gomaweo ijaeya alrasseo ireongae sarangirangeol (gracias realmente, ahora se que esto es el amor)_

Shimjangi meomchunda naesumi meotjunda niga ddeonanda (Mi corazon se detiene mi respiracion se desvanece, te estas marchando)

Llegas a tu lugar destinado, no sabes si realmente estas solo, últimamente la gatita morada esta contigo, al menos alguien entiende tu sufrimiento

No enciendes la luz, no quieres hacerlo, sabes que si lo haces los recuerdos volverán como el viento, porque hay pasaste la mayoría

En ese departamento se peleaban, se besaban, se amaban, se abrazaban

En ese departamento todas las coas buenas pasaron, todas tus cosas buenas de la vida, te pasaron… solo con ella

- _Mi corazón es frio, no sabia amar – _comenzaste a cantar - _gracias realmente, ahora se que esto es el amor_

Las lágrimas no se detenían, y todo tu dolor ese lugar lo sentí

- Vuelve - susurraste en un sollozo de dolor – por favor… vuelve –

_Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang (Adios amor, amor,amor)_

_Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang (cuidate amor, amor, amor)_

_Chaoreunun naui nunmuri onmomeul jeoksyeodo (aun si las lagrimas empapan mi cuerpo entero)_

_Ijaenun good bye good bye good bye (ahora adios, adios, adiós)_

_Narul ddeona budi haengbokhae (dejame por favor se feliz)_

_Hangeorum hangeorum niga meoreojinda (un paso, un paso te estas alejando)_

_Bitmuri onmomeul jeokshinda haneureul barabonda (Las gotas de la lluvia empapan mi cuerpo entero, miro al cielo)_

Recuerdas el día que ella se fue, las gotas te mojaban al salir del departamento

Y el dolor de recordarla caminar, de ver su espalda para verla desaparecer se hace presente, te duele tanto que no soportas y gritas de dolor, no sabes que hace, dos semanas y no sabes de ella, te duele, te lastima

Sabes que no puede, pero quieres que pueda, deseas que pueda

- ¿Por qué no me llamas? – le preguntas al aire, al vacio, sin esperar respuesta de nadie, de nada

Y entonces lo escuchas, el teléfono suena sin parar, te levantas como un rayo y corres a cogerlo

- ¿hola? – escuchas tu voz ansiosa, pero la ignoras y escuchas atentamente

_- ¿joven Evans?_ – una voz de alguien adulto, de una mujer, te atiende y tus ilusiones se escapan como el agua en las manos

- Si, soy yo – esperas a que aquella mujer hable, y no se hace esperar

_- soy la madre de Maka,_ - tus ojos se abren de sorpresa – _y tengo algo que pedirle –_

- ¿y es? – no eres Cortez, ¿para que serlo? ¿Para que con ella? Si ella fue la encargada de alejarla de ti

_- olvídala, olvídala ya, ella se casara, ella nunca te amo_ – la línea se corta, y tu te quedas estático

¿Qué fue aquello?

Te tiras al suelo y vuelves a llorar

- nunca la olvidare – dices entre sollozos – jamás lo haré -

_Chaoreunun naui nunmuri onmomeul jeoksyeodo (aun si las lagrimas empapan mi cuerpo entero)_

_Ijaenun good bye good bye good bye (ahora adios, adios, adiós)_

_Narul ddeona budi haengbokhae (dejame por favor se feliz)_

_Hangeorum hangeorum niga meoreojinda (__un paso, un paso te estas alejando)_

La mujer dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se giro a ver a su hija, a su única hija en la cama hecha un ovillo

- Vamos hija, era necesario – le dijo de manera comprensiva, a lo que ella solo se giro a verla y la fulmino con la mirada

- ¿sabias que te odio, madre? – le dijo con rencor, ella se sorprendió

- no – respondió

- pues ya lo sabes – volvió a su poción y se limito a llorar en silencio – yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado que me duele tanto amor – pensó

La mujer la contemplo y no dijo nada, después de unos minutos se levanto y fue a la puerta

- mañana te casas con Ashura – y salió del lugar, haciendo llorara mas a su hija

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Tan, tan, tan, tan~

¿Qué tal? Esta raro no, en fin, siempre hago llorar a Soul n.n0

Bueno, respondo reviews vale

**yuki-chan: **jaja no fue mi intención n.n0**, **pero no hay problema, coméntame lo que sea vale, jaja, espero este te guste~

**Kabegami Amaterasu: g**racias por tu review, me hiciste feliz, espero y este también te guste okis, nos leemos~

**Liz.I'm**: siempre los leo n.n0, ¿el oxipusio? ¡NO! Por lo que mas quieras, ahí no… ¡espera! ¿Dónde esta el oxipusio? Jajaja, espero y este no te confunda n.n

**Prantz Evans D'Luna**: ¿tienes un Soul? ¿de cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y sonrisa tiburonesca? …. ¡YO QUIERO!

**the-lady-of-darkness-97**: ¡LAS QUIERO!~ te mando saludos tenebre-kun~

Sin mas que hacer o decir, se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hooooooooola!

Mas actualizaciones , las cosas por acá están taaaaan relax, así que me paso a actualizar esta serie de sonfics vale

Le aviso que este sonfic, con el pasado tiene relación, es la continuación del anterior, aparte, para que no allá confusión, la historia es narrada desde un universo alterno, no en la historia real vale

Veamos como queda todo ok~

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡I HOPE! – FT ISLAND**

_Haruga jinado, handari jinado (Los días y los meses pasaron) _

_Neoege yeonragu ojireul anhasseo (y tu no me contactaste)_

_Nun muri heulleo gaseumi apa (Lagrimas caen y mi corazón duele)_

_Aniya jamsippunya (No, solo es temporal)_

_Anilgeoya, anilgeoya (Probablemente no, probablemente no)_

_Anilgeoya, nareul dallaejima (__Probablemente no, no intentes calmarme)_

_Niga ddeonan bin jariman keojyoga (El espacio vacío que tú dejaste, crece)_

Estaba en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchando el pitido de la llamada terminada, del teléfono colgar desde la mesa y mecerse de a poco a los lados

Lo contempla y las cruzan por su mente, se levanta y toma el teléfono de nuevo, llamando al celular de su amigo más confiado, más no el mejor de ellos, pro desgracia, su mejor amigo no es de confianza

Marca el número con rapidez y espera a que de otro lado de la línea respondan

- _¿hola? – _responde una voz un tanto delgada, no mucho para que sea de una chica

- Kid, necesito un favor, soy Soul – dice con rapidez al tiempo que caminaba un poco y tomaba el teléfono para coger su chaqueta

- _usualmente la gente dice "hola" al responder, ¿estabas llorando? – _Kid suspiro, y Soul gruño ante su pregunta - _¿Qué favor quieres? – _el albino sonrió y dijo su plan al chico antes de tomar las llaves de su motocicleta y salir de departamento, ya con la respuesta afirmativo de su amigo

"_iré por ti"_

_Neoreul dasi bwado, neon neon na sarang (Incluso si te veo otra vez, tú eres mi amor)_

_Subaekkbeon bwado,nan nan ne sarang (Incluso si pienso cientos de veces, yo soy tu amor)_

_Haneuri maejeojun, neon nae sarang (Tú eres el amor que el cielo me ha dado)_

_Niga jamsi gireul ilheun geot ppuniya (Esta momentáneamente pérdida)_

_Dasi taeeonado, neoman balae (Si vuelves a nacer, Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

_Dasi saranghaedo, neoman balae (Si vuelves a nacer, Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

_Doraol geoya, doraol geoya (Tú volverás, tú volverás)_

_Niga eobtneun naneun eobseunikka (Yo no estoy aquí si tú no lo estas)_

Suspiro por enésima vez, de frustración, de tristeza, de resentimiento, de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, se miro una vez más en el espejo

Portaba un vestido blanco de cola larga, con un velo, el vestido no era mucho de su justo, pero en ese momento nada le gustaba, lo único que quería en ese instante era volver con su novio, con su verdadero novio

Volvió a verse y se lo imagino a el vestido de traje, esperando por ella en el altar, inconscientemente sonrió

"_aunque pasen mil años, Soul, solo te amare a ti" _pensó

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto, su plan hasta hace unas horas iba bien, hasta que Kid le llamo de parte de Tsubaki, diciendo que la boda de Maka era ese mismo día, agradecía internamente a su instinto por ir luego luego a New York

No permitiría que ella se casara, no si ella no lo deseaba así, ella era suya, desde el momento en que se proclamaron amor eterno el uno al otro, desde que hicieron el amor ellos ya tenían dueño

Choco con mucha gente, algunos lo insultaban y otros solo lo miraban feo, miro de nuevo el papel donde anoto la dirección de donde se efectuaría la boda de ella con ese hombre

"_**manzana 45, N° 357, iglesia rustica"**_

Corrió mas rápido al ver la hora, eran las 2:46 pm, faltaba poco de una hora para la boda, ya que se efectuaría las 3:30, y según sabe, el trafico es mucho en ese ciudad, y tardaría mas al llegar, porque según Kid, esta un poco lejos – a 45 min, si le iba bien –

_Nal saranghanda haenohgo (Me dijiste que me amabas)_

_Dodaeche eodiro ddeonangeoya nareul beorigo? (¿A dónde fuiste dejándome atrás?)_

_Jameun naedu sanggajido, uri yagsokkajido (Mis dos manos que tú sostuviste, incluso nuestra promesa)_

_Na beorigo kkaebeorigo, eoddeohge ddeona (Cómo pudiste dejarme y romper nuestra promesa)_

_Ggumilgeoya, ggeulmigeoya (Tienes que ser un sueño, tienes que ser un sueño)_

_Ggeumilgeoya, nareul sogijima (Tienes que ser un sueño, no te burle de mí)_

_Nameun honja namgyeojin ge seorowo (Es triste el ser dejado solo)_

El albino mueve la pierna con desesperación al ver su reloj, ya llevaba más de media hora, en un taxi, y al parecer faltaba mucho

- Disculpe, ¿falta mucho? – pregunto al taxista al inclinarse levemente para que el escuchara

- unas dos avenidas, mas o menos – respondió desganado y aburrido

- bien, ¿Cuánto le debo? – saco su billetera y conto unos cuantos dólares

- 5 dólares – respondió y extendió la mano hacia atrás para tomas lo billetes, Soul se los dio y salió como un rayo a la calle, sin fijarse al bajar, y chocando con mucha gente, llego a la banqueta y comenzó a correr sin parar

Ella no estaría con alguien al que no amo

Jamás, el no desearía su infelicidad

Corrió mas rápido al volver al ver su reloj, 3:10

- _puta madre, no llegare –_ pensó enojado y apresuro su corrediza

* * *

*.*.*.*

Sonrió con melancolía al ver el mensaje de Tsubaki

"_Soul-kun va para allá, no te cases"_

- Soul no llegara – susurro segura de que estaba solo, mas en cambio no era así

- ¿Quién no llegara? – pregunto la voz de una mujer detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirándola duramente, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto para salir de su lugar

- nadie… madre – escupió la palabra y salió dejando a su madre un tanto desconcertada

"_por favor, que sea verdad que vienes Soul"_ rogo internamente y salió al recibidor donde unas personas la esperaban para arreglarla por ultima vez, antes de entrar por la puerta y caminar a su perdición

_Neoreul dasi bwado, neon nae sarang (Incluso si te veo otra vez, tú eres mi amor)_

_Subaekbeon bwado, nan nan ne sarang (Incluso si pienso cientos de veces, yo soy tu amor)_

_Haneuri maejeojun, neo nane sarang (Tú eres el amor que el cielo me ha dado)_

_Niga jamsi gireul ilheun geot ppuniya (Esta momentáneamente pérdida)_

_Dasi taeeonado, neoman balae (Si vuelves a nacer, Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

_Dasi saranghaedo, neoman balae (Si vuelves a nacer, Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

_Doraol geoya, doraol geoya (Tú volverás, tú volverás)_

_Niga eobtneun naneun eobseunikka (Yo no estoy aquí si tú no lo estas)_

_Imodeiunge akmongilgeora nan saenggakhaesseo (Pensé que todo esto era una pesadilla)_

_Ah,jebangi ggumeseo kkaegiman balae (Lo único que quiero es despertar de este sueño)_

Suspiro por última vez para intentar aguantar las lágrimas que luchaba por salir, miro la puerta y la imagen de su novio llego a sus pensamientos

Sonrió con melancolía

"_Sayonara… Soul"_

Y comenzó a andar hacia adentro con la música de fondo y las personas que nunca conoció asu alrededor viéndola atentamente

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Se detuvo al divisar un edificio enrome y rustico, miro la dirección en una placa que estaba en una pared, la leyó un poco agitado y sonrió al ver que si era el lugar, sin esperar mas miro por ultima vez su reloj el cual marcaba las 3:40

- mierda… La ceremonia ya empezó – y comenzó a correr al la puerta

Llego al descanso del edificio y busco como abrirlo, escucho la voz de cura hablar y supo que podía ser tarde

Retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a correr para abrir la puerta de una patada

_Oneuli jinago naeil ddo nun ddeumyeon (Cuando el hoy acabe y)_

_I modeunge hyeonsiri anin ggumigil balae oh (y habrá mis ojos mañana)_

_Modeunge hyeonsilboda deo (Espero que todo esto no sea verdad y que seas todo un sueño)_

_Miwehaettdeon ggumiyeottgil naneun balae, neol balae (Espero que sea un sueño)_

_Ajikdo neoreul wonhae (algo más real que la realidad)_

Estaba parada de frente con el hombre que compartiría su vida, con el hombre al que no amaba, no ponía atención a las palabras del padre, y menos alas palabras de su "novio", solo se limitaba a recordar sus días felices, que se acabaron el día en que su madre fue a su casa, ordenándole que dejara a Soul, para casarse con Ashura

Como la odia

De repente escucho un ruido en la entrad, y las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver la luz del día, y aun hombre que resplandecía a causa de ella, y su sonrisa volvió

- ¡SOUL! – grito volteándose a su dirección, pudo jurar como el sonreía

Comenzó a caminar a ellos, levanto el brazo y se detuvo a medio camino

- ¡MAKA! – grito y le sonrió de lado, como tanto a ella le gustaba

Levanto su vestido lo suficiente para correr y dio unos pasos, sintiéndose detenida al tercer paso de su brazo derecho, giro el rostro y encaro a aquel que le impedía el avance

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?, te casaras conmigo – dijo con mirada dura apretando su agarre

- ¡DEJALA ASHURA! ¡ELLA DECIDE CON QUIEN IRSE! – grito el peli blanco caminado de nuevo a ellos

- no me digas que hacer Evans, ella es mía y de nadie mas – lo miro con odio contenido y sonrió con sorna – ella se casara conmigo, acepto, si no, ¿Por qué estaría aquí, entonces? – apretó su agarre y la jalo, haciendo soltar un gemido involuntario a la chica, Soul gruño y camino con pasos pesados hacia ellos

- ¡DEJALA IDIOTA! – grito con odio

- oblígame –

- ¿eso quieres? – corrió a el u levanto el puño hacia su cara, todo fue tan rápido

Soul corría, Ashura soltaba a Maka, y ella caía al suelo, el puño de Soul incrustándose en la cara de Ashura

_Dasi doribwado, neon neon nae sarang (Incluso si veo hacia atrás, tu eres mi amor)_

_Sucheonbeon bwado, nan nan ne sarang (Incluso si veo cientos de veces, yo soy tu amor)_

_Haneuri heoreukhan, neon nane sarang (Tú eres el amor que el cielo me ha permitido)_

_Urin jamsi meoreojyeottdeon geot ppunniya (Estuvimos momentáneamente separados)_

_Darun yeojang bwado, neoman balae (Te quiero a ti incluso si veo a otras chicas)_

_Dareun saranghaedo, neoman balae (Solo te quiero a ti incluso si amo a otra)_

_Doraol geoya, doraol geoya (Tú volverás, tú volverás)_

_Naega eobtneun neoneun eobseunikka (Yo no estoy aquí si ti no lo estas)_

- hijo de puta – se quejo el peli negro al sentir un liquido correr desde su nariz a su cuello – me las pagaras – inquirió y Soul sonrió

- claro amigo, dime como – su tono de voz era sarcástico, tomo a Maka de la muñeca y la ayudo a levantarse - ¿estas bien? – consulto con cariño

- si – le sonrió y le dio un beso – vámonos de aquí – Soul asintió y se tomaron de las manos, comenzaron a correr a la salida y se detuvieron cuando una mujer se les interpuso en medio

- no hija no dejare que arruines tu vida… no con el – lo miro de arriba abajo, de manera poco discreta y Soul gruño

- créeme madre, no seria mas feliz, con nadie mas que con Soul… - comenzó a caminar – quítate – ordeno y su madre negó con la cabeza

- no hija…-

- ¡deja de llamarme hija estúpida! – Grito enojada – yo ya no soy tu hija, ahora quítate – la empujo y salió arrastrando a Soul por la salida

- esa es mi novia – dijo con una sonrisa el albino haciendo sonrojar a la chica y sonreír con timidez

_Nan maeil bam gidohae (Rezo todas las noches, no para tu felicidad, Pero para tu tristeza)_

_Nae haengbpk aneun bulhaengeul wihae (Para que no ames a nadie excepto a mi)_

_Neon naega anin dareun sarang mothage (Para mí solo eres tú, mi corazón te dice)_

_Nan neo animyon andwae (Nunca cambiare,)_

_Nae shimjangi neol malhae (Hasta si nazco otra vez,)_

_Naneun byeonham eobseo, dasi taeeonado neoman balae (Yo espero)_

- Te extrañe – dijo la rubia al tiempo que corrían por las calles de new york

- naturalmente – dijo con una sonrisa el oji rubí haciendo enojar un poco a la oji verde

- idiota –

- pero tu idiota – se detuvo y la beso en los labios – mi vida no es nada si no estas aquí ¿sabes? –

- naturalmente – volvió a besarlo – y la mía igual

_Dasi taeeonado, neoman balae (Si nazco otra vez, solo te quiero a ti)_

_Dasi saranghaedo, neoman balae (Si amo atra vez, solo te quiero a ti)_

_Doraolggeoya, doraolkkeoya (Tu volverás, tu volverás)_

_Niga eobtneun naneun eobseunikka (__Yo no estoy aquí si tu no lo estas)_

La gente los miraba, no era natural ver a una chica con un vestido de novia en la calle, corriendo junto a un chico que vestía ropa común, y después los dos besarse

- te amo – dijeron al unisonó, Soul sonrió y saco un objeto de su bolsillo

- no dejare que te separen de mi de nuevo… - tomo su mano y le quito el guante que portaba – cásate conmigo – dijo al tiempo que le ponía un añillo en el dedo anular

Maka casi llora en el lugar

- S-Soul… - cubrió su boca con su mano libre – por supuesto – y lo beso con pasión y amor antes de abrazarlo por el cuello, el sonrió

"_nadie nos separa… en el cielo esta escrito que eres para mi, y yo para ti"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Que tal? Buen final ¿no?

Bueno, lamento que no responda reviews pero no hay tiempo

Nos leemos vale

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

¡ACTUALIZACION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡KIMI DAKE WO! – MI**

Se movió incomodo en su lugar, sintiendo una molestia en la cara, como un calor molesto

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y los cerro rápido al ver la luz deslumbrante en su rostro, se giro y le dio la espalda a la ventana, intentando en vanó dormir de nuevo

Ya que la puerta de su pieza se abrió de manera lenta, escucho unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a su cama, después sintió como alguien le descubría con lentitud la cabeza

─ Soul… ─ susurro la rubia ─ a desayunar~ ─ canturreo y le destapo completamente, despojándolo de las sabanas, lo vio encogerse en su lugar, e intentar toparse con lago, ya que movió la mano en busca de ─ levántate ya dormilón ─ escucho risas y luego como la puerta se cerraba

Con pesadez se levanto, se froto los ojos y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha

* * *

*.*.*.*

Al salir de su habitación un olor lo distrajo, guiándolo a la cocina, casi flotando llego al lugar, encontrándose con la mesa llena de comida, pero no cualquier comida, si no, su comida favorita, la contemplo con la baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, y con cara de hambriento

─ Comida~ ─ dijo acercándose como un león a su presa, escucho risas y se giro a ver a su compañera de apartamento

─ adelante, come ─ le ínsito y el muy obediente asintió y comió como desesperado

La rubia chica lo contemplo, mirando el reloj de vez en vez, su plan iba como anillo al dedo, era sábado, sin misiones, sin escuela, sin nada que hacer, y hoy era nada mas y nada menos que..

─ ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ─ pregunto el antes de morder un pedazo de carne que tenía en las manos, ella sonrió

─ ¿me pregunto por qué será? ─ dijo como si se lo estuviera preguntando a sí misma, y lo miro de reojo

Este solo la miro dudoso, exasperando a la chica en el acto

─ es tu cumpleaños idiota ─ Soul se lo pensó un rato, recordando un poco hasta que capto, que si era su cumpleaños

─ ah ─ dijo y siguió comiendo, eso arruinaba en cierta forma el plan de la chica

─ ¿Qué harás hoy? ─ pregunto al albino

─ no lo sé ─ tomo una servilleta, después de terminar con el margar que la chica le preparo ─ apenas me vengo enterando que hoy es mi cumpleaños ─ le sonrió de lado y Maka se sonrojo levemente

─ y-yo tengo algo pensado para hoy ─ le dijo, y se maldijo internamente que su voz temblara

─ dime que no es una fiesta ─ Soul puso cara de asco, adiaba las fiestas

─ no, es algo que yo te prepare personalmente─ el oji rubí sonrió de oreja a oreja

─ ¿me estas invitando a una cita Albarn? ─ La rubia se sonrojo hasta la raíz, y Soul ensancho su sonrisa

─ No idiota… solo sígueme ─ se levanto y lo tomo de la mano, la primera que vio, y lo jalo para salir del lugar

─ Pero y los platos ─ replico dando tras pies siendo jalado por la rubia

─ Después ─ no se detuvo a verlo, y menos a cerrar la puerta del departamento, cosa que Soul hizo lo más rápido que pudo

* * *

*.*.*.*

Se encontraban en un establecimiento el cual no conocía, lleno de gente y un tanto obscuro, con muchas luces y mesas alrededor de un escenario

En ese momento estaba solo sentado en una mesa al frente del escenario, Maka nada más llegar le dijo donde sentarse y lo dejo solo, llevaba más o menos como diez minutos solo

─ _Hola, hola, ¿Cómo se la pasan esta noche? ─ _escucho una voz proveniente del escenario y dejo de buscar para ver a la persona, después de su pregunta, a sus espaldas escucho un "bien" por parte de público, el bufo molesto

─ _Hoy una chica participara cantando una canción de amor ─ _escucho un "ahhhh" un tanto meloso que lo hizo enojar ─_ denle un fuerte aplauso a Maka Albarn ─ _se quedo con el ojo cuadrado al ver a su técnico entrar por una parte del escenario y plantarse justo enfrente de él, le sonrió y comenzó a hablar

─ Bueno, esto va dedicado a un amigo muy especial para mí, hoy es su cumpleaños ─ después se escucharon muchos aplausos y la música empezó, era un poco melosa, y vio como su técnico se sonrojaba un poco al empezar a cantar

_Usotsuki na anata nakimushi no atashi (¿Por qué no pueden ir las cosas bien entre)_

_Doushite? Umakuikanai wa (tú, el mentiroso, y yo, la llorona?)_

_OSHARE shita kami mo RAINSUTOON no tsume mo (__No te has fijado en mi nuevo peinado, ni en mi vestido__)_

_Anata wa kizukimoshinai ne (__Ni en mis uñas postizas)_

_LOVE_

_Kanashi-i namida nanka janai yo (__Nos hace derramar lágrimas de infelicidad)_

_Me ga kawaite HIRI-HIRI suru dake (__Tales lágrimas sólo hacen daño y dejan mis ojos secos)_

_Koronde bakkari I LOVE (__Amo todos los altibajos por los que pasamos)_

O era yo, o ella me estaba…

_Kimi dake wo atashi dake wo (Sólo tú, sólo yo)_

_Atsui omoi wo uke tomete (Quiero aceptar tus cálidos sentimientos)_

_Doko made mo tsunagattetai (Y estar junto a ti para siempre)_

_Kawaikunai nakigao mo zenbu aishite ne (Por favor, ámame tal y como soy, también a mi fea cara, ensuciada por las lágrimas)_

_Yasashi sugiru anata wagamama na atashi (Intentaré ir más allá de tu vanidad)_

_Gomen ne ii ko ni naru kara (Si me lo permites, mejor.)_

_Koe ga kikitai yo beddo no naka datte (Quiero oír tu voz a la hora de acostarme)_

_Atama wa anata no PAREEDO (Quiero pasear junto a ti)_

¿Confesando que estaba enamorada de mí?

El albino noto como la rubia se sonrojaba, más al sentir su intensa mirada en ella, y el sonrió

_Ah_

_Nemuranai sora ga akubi wo shiteru (Cierra los ojos, el cielo está bostezando)_

_Sabitsuita seiza no KAKERAtachi (Los fragmentos de una constelación han venido juntos)_

_Kokoro ni koboreta shooting star (Una estrella fugaz se hace visible en el corazón)_

_Kimi dake wo atashi dake wo (Sólo tú, sólo yo.)_

_Taiyou no kiss uke tomete (Quiero aceptar el beso del sol)_

_Doko made mo tsunagattetai (Y estar junto a ti para siempre)_

_Samishi ga riya na atashi no koto zenbu aishite ne (La soledad desea mi amor)_

Ella se sentía de tantas formas, estúpida, tonta, ridícula, más por estar haciendo lo que hacía, que porque alguien desconocido la mirara

Si no, porque su alguien especial la estuviera viendo, en primera fila, y la miraba con su intensa mirada rojiza, que tanto a ella le gustaba

En ese intervalo de música, evito verlo a toda, costa

Tomo más aire y continúo cantando

_Kimi dake wo atashi dake wo (Sólo tú, sólo yo.)_

_Atsui omoi wo uketomete (__Quiero aceptar tus cálidos sentimientos)_

_Kimi dake wo atashi dake wo (__Sólo tú, sólo yo)_

_Kogetsuita koi kienai de (__Quiero que nuestro amor dure para siempre)_

_Doko made mo tsunagatterai (__Estaremos juntos para siempre)_

_Hanabi ga kieru shunkan ni sotto kiss shite ne (__Los fuegos artificiales comienzan en el instante en que quiero besarte)_

La canción acabo, y con ello, los aplausos iniciaron, la oji verde se bajo toda roja y se sentó junto a su arma, el habiente entre ellos estaba tenso, y después de un rato decidieron irse a casa

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Entraron con sigilo a su departamento, la rubia nerviosa y el chico por igual

─ Así que… ─ las palabras flotaron en el aire, sin que la rubia dijera nada ─ ¿no note rus uñas postizas? ─ le tomo la mano e inspecciono sus uñas, estaba igual

─ I-idiota ─ aparto su mano y se sonrojo ─ eso no tiene nada que ver, iba en la canción… ─ agacho la cabeza ─ solo quería que notaras lo que siento Soul ─ el albino la miro, ella se encontraba sosteniendo su mano y mirando el suelo, sonrió

─ ¿tenía que ser de esa forma… tan… pública? ─ Maka levanto la mirada y lo vio rascándose la nuca y mirando a otro lado, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió

─ Si ─ respondió y Soul la miro, se acerco de a poco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, ella por el cuello

─ me pusiste en vergüenza ─ dijo haciendo rosar su aliento en su nariz

─ creo que yo me puse en vergüenza ─ sonrieron y poco a poco se acercaron el uno al otro, rosaron sus labios y se unieron en un beso profundo, tierno y apasionado

─ sabes, mi cumpleaños a un no acaba ─ dijo al separarse el albino al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de la chica por debajo de su playera

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer? ─ Su voz salió de una manera un tanto sensual, desde el punto de vista del chico

─ No lo sé~… ¿divertirnos? ─ acaricio su clavícula y la chica asintió, siendo guiada posteriormente a la habitación del albino, y cerrando la puerta con seguro

¿Quién dijo que un karaoke no era bueno para confesarse?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal?

Hace rato se fue la luz, y grite así: ¡NOOOO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡NO LO GUARDE!

Pero por suerte, que se guardo solo, como amo la tecnología n.n

Agradezco a: **Liz.I'm**(emmm, mencione que era la conti del anterior XS, en fin, espero y este te guste vale n.n), **Prantz Evans**(te sientes tonta? Porque, lee un libro… no me digas que la ignorancia te persigue XO), **Mary Eruka Evans**(¡CARAJO TOMODACHI! Cuatro reviews en un día, ¿si fue en un día?, en fin, me alegra que te pasaras n.n, sonrió como estúpida al leer tus reviews, así: XDDDDD), **Dipi-chan**(hace mucho que no te leía, me alegra leerte, nos leemos… jajaja),** the-lady-of-darkness-97**(gracias!), **Kabegami Amaterasu**(see~, tus armas me han dado miedo), por dejar un review, las amo~

Sin más, se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Actualizo!

No tengo mucho que decir chicas, solo que es una canción que escuche apenas ayer, y dije, "esta esta genial para un sonfic" y eh aquí el resultado, disfrútenla vale

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡HU HU HU! – NATALIA LAFURCADE**

Estaban en su departamento, el chico sentado en la mesa, haciendo nada, y la joven sentada en el sillón, leyendo libro con profunda concentración

Su mente comenzó a divagar, hasta que unas palabras le llegaron a la cabeza, las repaso y una melodía la acompaño, miro a su acompañante y no pudo evitar decirlas

─ _Quiero regalarte las estrellas, Sola luna entera, Una hora extra para respirar, Un pastel, Una cereza, Un papel que tenga letras o también pinturas para dibujar, Un reloj que no use tiempo, Flores que ponen contento, Libros que te atrapen hasta el final _─ lo miro a los ojos, en cuanto el la miro a ella, y después de un intervalo de música dijo tras "palabras" ─ _Hu hu hu..._

Lo contemplo pensar un poco, muy rápido para que las palabras fluyeran

─ _Quiero regalarte el cielo, Quiero regalarte el campo, Quiero regalarte todo un jardín, Quiero ver si llueve solo, Quiero ver si crece, quiero, Quiero tantas cosas y te quiero a ti, Un reloj que no use tiempo, Flores que ponen contento, Un camino largo para caminar─_ la miro con un brillo en los ojos ─ _Hu hu hu..._─ levantando la cabeza de la mesa, puesto que la tenia recostada en ella y la miro mas, la contemplo dejar su libro y tomar aire para seguir con su canción improvisada

─ _Quiero ver cómo te mueves, Quiero inventar palabras, Quiero, y quiero más, Lo suficiente para hacer que esto vuelva a suceder, Quiero detener el viento, Quiero detener el tiempo, Y quiero despertar ─ _se levanto de a poco y camino lentamente a el, al tiempo que él le hacia un poco el coro y solo se erguía para verla mejor ─ _Hu hu hu..._

─ _Quiero regalarte las estrellas, Sola luna entera, Una hora extra para respirar, Un pastel, Una cereza, Un papel que tenga letras o también pinturas para dibujar, Un reloj que no use tiempo, Flores que ponen contento, Libros que te atrapen hasta el final ─ _esta vez el fue el que canto, levantando por igual e imitando a su meister, que también le hacia un poco de coro, sabían que era la última estrofa, y la distancia se corto casi por completo al llegar a la segunda estrofa terminada, tomándose de las manos y moviéndose de un lado a otro, esperando las ultima tres "palabras" _─ Hu hu hu..._

Y terminado con un beso en los labios, al cual ninguno se opuso, disfrutándolo al máximo

Y sin darse cuenta, una gatita los observo todo el tiempo, rio pícaramente y salió del departamento, para que estuvieran _solos_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Sé que es corto, peor la canción apenas si dura 2 minutos, y nos cuantos segundos, en fin

Agradezco a: **Prantz Evans(**see~, seguro lo disfrutaron jaja), **Nesha Stela Moon**(jaja, gracias, por todos, en un solo review, peor gracias, me gusto, espero y te guste este también**), mitsuki9**6 (gracias!), **the-lady-of-darkness-97**(gracias!), **Mary Eruka Evans(¡**TOMODACHI~! Me encanto tu review, y a mi me encantaría tener 300 reviews tuyos jaja, me encanto, y me alegra que te gustara, y más que notaras la ternura desbordante jaja, ¡ttomodachi pervertida! Jaja, pero yo igual sabes tengo una gran idea pervert en mente kuku~, sin mas tomodachi, espero y te guste vale, tqmmmmm , sayo~), **NOELxD(**gracias por tus reviews, me alegras mucho que te los leyeras, gracias!)…

Buenooo~

Son todos, espero y les allá gustado vale, sin mas

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Me paso a actualizar chicas… lamento si no eh podido actualizar las otras historias, por prometo que mañana las actualizo vale…

Por cierto, eh subido una nueva historia, no es de anime, pero tal vez les guste… se llama "¡TE LO CUENTO!"… solo si quieren léanla vale

Sin mas…

¡Disfruten la canción!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡FELICIDAD! – ****GONDWANA**

_Mi vida es hermosa porque existes tú,_

_Hermosos son mis días porque veo tu luz_

_Llevas ese fuego que hay en mi corazón_

_Para toda mi vida tú eres la razón...oooh!_

Suspiro al verlo pasar por enfrente de su ventana de salón, hace mucho que lo veía, pero ella sabia que nunca la vería a ella

¿Por qué fijarse en la invisible, teniendo a las mejores a tus pies?

Pensaba ella, puesto que se había enamorado del chico mas popular de toda la escuela, parecía una mas del montón… una chica mas enamorada de

Soul Evans

El chico mas cool de todo Shibusen, de un grado mayor a ella, y muy guapo

Volvió a suspirar y se giro a seguir haciendo sus deberes

Jamás la miraría a ella

_Es que tu cariño conmigo compartiste,_

_Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee_

_Y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste,_

_Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee._

Camino hasta los jardines traseros, con le solo fin de darle una mirada furtiva a la chica de sus sueños, la vio suspirar y volver a tomar el borrador del pizarrón y hacer sus deberes, inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron encajándose las uñas al pensar que ella suspiraba por alguien que no era el… y como le frustraba

Llego a los jardines y se tiro en el pasto, debajo de un frondoso árbol, escucho los murmullos de las chicas por todos lados, y bufo molesto

─ odio las moscas ─ dijo cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo a las chicas a su alrededor, puesto que las consideraba eso, moscas, que caían ante sus manos si les daba una mirada, o unas palabras insignificantes… como odiaba eso

Y odiaba mas el tener a muchas, peor no a la que realmente quería… le frustraba

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_Felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_Felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_Felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_Felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

Las clases habían acabado una vez mas, y los alumnos salían animados a la calle, era viernes, y había muchos planes entre el alumnado…

Un albino se recargo en su silla y se dispuso a dormir

─ ¡Hey! Soul, ¿no vienes? ─ Su amigo, Black Star, lo llamo desde la puerta, este solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y echarla para atrás después

Resignado, el chico salió y se fue de la escuela

Mientras la rubia guardaba sus cosas, a excepción de unos cuantos libros que debía regresar a la biblioteca, sus amigas se fueron y ella se encamino a dicho lugar

_Los pajaritos cantan al verte sonreír_

_Es que tu amor al mundo logras transmitir_

_Y aunque siento dolor por quienes no están maaaas_

_Con tu sola presencia todo quedo atrás_

_Por siempre junto a ti un día tu me dijiste_

_Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee_

_Es que me enseñaste que el amor existe_

_Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee_

Salió cerrando con llave la gran habitación de la biblioteca, tomo sus cosa y sonriente se encamino a la salida

Los salones estaban vacios, y la curiosidad la invadió

_Y… ¿si voy? ─_se pregunto y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, dudando si ir o no ir, al cabo de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al lugar al que siempre ah querido ir

Salón 3-2

Camino con pasos lentos y al llegar dudo si entrar o no entrar… la mano le temblaba, lo noto cuando la poso en la manija para abrir la habitación, suspiro profundamente y la abrió con lentitud

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_Felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_Felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_Felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_Felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

Abrió los ojos con pereza y noto la tenue luz del sol ocultarse ya por el horizonte, dio un respingo y se levanto

─ mierda ─ chasqueo la lengua y se levanto, escucho pasos y se detuvo abruptamente, miro la puerta atentamente esperando que alguien entrara por ella

Volvió a escuchar ruidos, esta vez un suspiro y luego vio como con lentitud la puerta se abría, mostrando a una rubia bajita, que sostenía su cabello en dos coletas, la cual lo miraba asombrada con sus ojos verdad

─ Maka… Albarn ─ susurro inconscientemente y vio como ella daba in respingo

─ ¿co-como sabes mi nombre? ─ dio un paso atrás y podo notar como un tono rosa pálido se situaba en sus mejillas, sonrió

─ ¿Por qué será? ─

_y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste_

_ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeeeee_

se sintió totalmente estúpida frente a el… estaba a punto de correr pero su voz la saco de sus pensamientos

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ sostuvo sus cosas con fuerza y busco a velocidad record una escusa

─ y-yo… bu-bueno… es que ─ agacho la mirada e intento no verlo

─ olvídalo… ─ rio bajito y tomo sus cosas ─ ¿nos vamos? ─ se paro frente a ella y le sonrió, esta sonrió por igual y asintió feliz…

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

─ han estado mucho tiempo juntos ─ susurro una chica en el baño

─ seguro son novios ─ dijo otra

─ ¿Soul? ¿Con ella? No me hagas reír Jackie ─ soltó una carcajada y la castaña bufo ─ primero a mi me salen alas y luego Soul sale con ella ─ Maka aguanto las ganas de salir y gritarle en la cara, era cierto que no salían, pero no tenia derecho a decirle eso

Las escucho salir del baño y luego ella salió, se miro en el espejo de hito a hito… ella no era tan fea

Oyó un alboroto afuera del sanitario y sobresaltada salió para ver que era

Su sorpresa fue ver a Soul con Kim demasiada cerca de ella

─ ¿me equivoco… Evans? ─ dijo en su oído a lo que Soul frunció el ceño, para después verla y sonreír

─ te equivocas… te equivocas mucho Kim ─ escucho un "ohhhh" por parte de todos, y luego sintió la mano de Soul jalarla lejos del lugar

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

─ ¿de que hablaba… Kim? ─ se sostuvo con sus manos en sus rodillas después de corres tras Soul, tomados de las manos, lo escucho soltar una carcajada y después sintió como la miraba

─ me dijo que yo jamás me fijaría en cierta persona ─ un extraño brillo apareció en su mirada y Maka lo miro confundida, y mas al verlo acercarse a ella ─ y ella se equivoca ─

─ ¿de quien hablaba? ─ se repuso de la corretisa y se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de Soul, era… tan penetrante

─ De ti ─ sintió sus mejillas arder y luego unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos

También ella se equivocaba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal? ¿bueno? ¿malo?... ¿tomatazos? Jajaja

Agradezco a**: ****Liz.I'm, The Emptiness, kanakochan01, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Dipi-chan, Mary Eruka Evans, Prantz Evans**… gracias por sus reviews chicas… ¡LAS AMO!

EN FIN, EM TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO (?)…. Jajajaja, nos leemos vale

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola~

¿Cómo han estado mis queridas lectoras? Yo, bueno, digamos que bien, ¿Por qué digo eso? Porque… ¡ESTOY LOCA!, bueno, no es eso, eso ya es desde cuando XD, solo que las cosas son mas complicadas que ayer jaja

Bueno, no los aburro con mis problemas mentales y sentimentales, así como físicos jaja

Solo una aclaración ok, no encontré la letra de la canción, mi nada, si gustan escuchen la canción mientras leen el… ¿Sonfic?, lo que sea, pero se basa en una canción, de todos modos le doy el nombre de la rola, búsquenla así ok, una cosa mas, la historia habla de Tsubaki, y un poco de Soul y Maka… sin mas

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nico Nico Chorus ─ Ningen ga Daisuki ─ na Kowareta Youkai no Uta**

_Se asomo por la ventana a la calle, llovía un poco y eso le provoco una ligera sonrisa, enfrente había un parque y desde que vivía en su casa, o sea siempre, había querido ir, su hermano mayor no estaba y era su oportunidad, se había dado cuenta hace unos momentos que no cerró con llave_

_Que no la había encerrado_

_Salió con sigilo del lugar, parándose en medio del pequeño parque, estaba ya un poco oscuro y se veía que iba a llover, miro hacia arriba y contemplo el cielo un rato, después una pelota llego a sus pies, bajo la mirada y contemplo el objeto, escucho pasos y vio a un niño muy cerca de ella, de cabellos azulinos y ojos verdes, un poco extraño pero por alguna razón se detuvo antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para pedirle su objeto_

_Ella se agacho y tomo la pelota, extendiéndosela para que este la tomase, el se giro y la ignoro, caminando con pasos pesados se fue del parque y la dejo desconcertada y un poco triste, tiro la pelota y escucho una melodía a lo lejos, sonrió olvidado lo sucedido y comenzó a girar y reír, como si estuviera en un mundo solo para ella_

_Estuvo un rato haciendo lo mismo, girando, riendo, divirtiéndose consigo misma, bajo las leves gotas de lluvia_

_Por un momento recordó que estaba fuera de casa, que su hermano llegaría, que la regañaría y de más, peor decidió olvidarse de ello, quería por una vez en su vida, un momento para ella_

_Sintió una presión en su brazo, y como alguien drásticamente la detenía, asustada se giro encontrándose con el rostro encolerizado de su hermano mayor_

─ _A casa ─ ordeno y la jalo hacia su "hogar", oprimid le siguió sin repelar o rechistar_

_Estando ya dentro de su casa, lo primero que el hizo fue soltarla y girarse con violencia y plantarle una cachetada en la mejilla derecha de la chica, dejándola aturdida y a punto de caer al suelo_

─ _lo he dicho muchas veces ─ dijo y la tomo de su coleta alzando su cara para que esta le escuchara ─ no salgas ─ susurro y la tiro a l suelo, dándole una patada el na espalda y haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor ─ ¿y que es lo que haces? ─ volvió a patearla, esta vez en el estomago… la miro un rato y luego la tomo con una de sus grandes manos por la barbilla acercándola a su rostro ─ responde ─ apretó los dientes para no gritarle, y ejerció demasiada fuerza, esta no respondió, la voz se la había ido y no podo abrir la boca, temblaba y gemía de dolor, de dolía mucho el estomago y mas la mandíbula a causa de la mano que se encontraba en el lugar, evito mirarle y luego sintió como este la soltaba, y posteriormente sintió una cachetada mas fuerte que la anterior en su mejilla, provocando que se le rompiera el labio inferior_

_Con dificultad, ya en el suelo, levanto un poco la cabeza para responder con voz temblorosa ─ me… me s-Salí ─ el hombre sonrió de lado y se fue a la sala_

─ _aprende de la lección Tsubaki… quiero cenar ─ las lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, se levanto y asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina…_

_Se merecía los golpes_

* * *

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Extendió el plato de comida con su mano temblado a su hermano sentado en la mesa del comedor de la casa, no se atrevía a verlo, le había desobedecido y no podía dirigirle la mirada, el la miro con el ceño fruncido y en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el plato, poniéndolo enfrente de el, y tomando un poco de la comida que ella había preparado no hace mucho_

_La saboreo un poco y ella tembló cuando la volteo a ver_

─ _sabe bien ─ dijo con un tono de voz neutro, ella sonrió y asintió levemente, le miro comer y luego el la contemplo, la quería, era su hermana, su hermanita pequeña, pero no soportaba que lo mirara con esos ojos… como con… lastima_

─ _deja de mirarme tanto ─ espeto enojado y se levanto_

─ _l-lo siento… nii-san ─ su voz tembló y lo miro una vez mas, este frunció el ceño y levanto la mano, haciendo que ella se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos y cerrara los ojos esperando sentir un golpe_

_Pero este nunca llego, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo encontró con los brazos cruzados_

─ _Quita las manos ─ ordeno, y ella con lentitud y miedo los quito ─ así me gusta ─ la tomo de la nuca y le jalo el cabello que había en esa parte, haciéndola gemir de dolor, la jalo a la sala y la aventó al sillón con brusquedad ─ nunca te protejas ─ le planto un puñetazo en el estomago ─ si lo haces ─ la levanto del cabello, soltando la coleta que tenia ─ ¡TE GOLPEARE MAS! ─ grito antes de darle una cachetada, seguida de un puñetazo, y una patada…_

_Varios golpes mas, sin retener la fuerza recibió la joven… que más que acostumbrada estaba de ello_

─ _Me jodiste al tarde ─ el azotó de la puerta se escucho en toda la casa, la joven yacía en el suelo, sangrado por la boca, por el labio roto, y sin algunas muelas, con muchos moretones en la cara, y malluga duras en el cuerpo…se agarraba con fuerza el estomago y soltaba gemidos de dolor, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando su hermano se fue_

_Pero… ella pensaba que lo merecía_

* * *

_*.*.*.*_

_Estaba el en el sillón acostado, dormía plácidamente, estaba oscuro y se escuchaba la lluvia a lo lejos, afuera llovía, y no había luz_

_La chica vestía un vestido blanco, única y exclusivamente para ese momento, ya hacia un rato que la lucidez la dejo_

_Con fuerza tomo el objeto en su mano derecha, y camino descalza hasta pararse frente a su hermano, lo miro con ternura y se acerco a el, le acaricio el cabello y beso en la frente_

─ _te amo nii-san ─ sonrió ─ pero si yo merezco golpes ─ el hombre abrió con lentitud los ojos y ella se levanto, ensanchando su sonrisa y levanto el objeto, la miro con horror y ella rio ─ ¡TU MERECES LA MUERTE! ─ grito antes de bajar con brusquedad el cuchillo que yacía en sus manos y encajarlo en el estomago de su hermano mayor ─ ¡TE AMO HERMANO! ─ rio al escucharlo gritar, y lo saco para volver a encajarlo, una y otra vez repitió la acción, lo metía, lo sacaba, lo encajaba, y quitaba_

_Rio al ver que este ya no se quejaba, que ya no hacia nada, que ya no se movía_

_Dejo de mover de arriba a bajo su brazo, se detuvo y lo contemplo, lo miro, su rostro estaba marcado por el horror y el desconcierto…_

─ _te lo merecías ─ susurro y las risas maniáticas no se hicieron esperar _

* * *

_*.*.*.*_

_Grito de horror al ver el cuerpo de su hermano yacer muerto en el sillón, y más al verse a ella en un charco de sangre, con su vestido manchado y sus manos por igual_

_Había reaccionado de su trance y se había asustado_

_Se miro y tembló de miedo_

_¿Ella… había hecho eso? ¿Ella había matado a su hermano mayor? ¿ELLA?_

_Lloro y se mantuvo así un largo rato, levanto la mirada y por el miedo salió corriendo del lugar, dejando que las gotas de lluvia la mojaran y se empapara, aunque también la sangre se enjuago un poco_

_Se tiro al suelo en medio del parque, siendo contemplada por el chico de cabellos azulinos y rompió en llanto_

─ _YO NO EH SIDO… NO PUDE SER YO… ¡NO! ─ el chico se acerco a ella y le tomo del hombro, haciendo levantar el rostro y lo mirara con confusión_

─ _no… ni de coña has sido ─ le sonrió ─ solo fue to mano y el cuchillo ─ soltó una carcajada y los ojos de ella se anegaron en lagrimas, la miro y le abrazo ─ eres nuestra ─ susurro antes de que ella se desmayara_

_El amplio su sonrisa… por supuesto era un buen material_

* * *

*.*.*.*

─ ¿te ha gustado? ─ pregunto el albino en la oscuridad a la rubia

─ ¿Cómo carajos me va a gustar? ─ grito y le dio un coscorrón ─ idiota, me asuste ─ el rio y le abrazo

─ será mejor que te vallas… ─ una mueca de horror se formo en su rostro ─ o si no Spirit me castrara ─ ella rio y asintió

Salió del departamento del chico y camino a paso rápido, la noche se estaña haciendo presente y el cuento dicho por el su novio le había asustado mucho, paso un callejón oscuro y después de dar unos cinco pasos escucho unos detrás suyo, con miedo, y una sensación de terror recorriéndole la espina se giro

─ ¿ho-hola? ─ su voz salió temblorosa y rogo internamente por que nadie respondiera, mas sin en cambio unos pasos la sacaron de su ruego interno

De la nada la silueta de una peli negra con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y un vestido blanco, con manchas negras, a su vista, y la mirada gacha apareció frente a ella, su mano derecha la mantenía oculta detrás de ella, estaba descalza

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente y Maka tembló de miedo, la chica levanto la cabeza y un trueno muy cerca hizo que viera su rostro y las manchas del vestido

Rojas… sangre

La mirad de ella estaba opaca y sin vida

─ ¿me ayudarías? ─ saco el cuchillo y las piernas de ella no aguantaron mas, dejándola caer al suelo, sintió la mano de ella en su mejilla y un filo en su garganta, un grito aterrador no se hizo esperar

─ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ─

* * *

*.*.*.*

─ ¿conseguiste tu material? ─ pregunto el peli azul al albino que sonreía al ver la escena de las dos chicas, una matando a otra… a la rubia, a su novia

─ ¿acaso no lo vez? ─ dijo con sarcasmo ─ una fantasma mas ─ susurro y dejo sus dientes de tiburón al descubierto al mostrar una sonrisa sádica

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué tal?

Me la rife, nunca había escrito algo así, me siento orgullosa de mi misma jaja

Perdón si se parece a la temática de "prohibido comer invitados" de **Miyoko-sempai **pero la idea me rondaba desde hace mucho, y no me contuve kukuku~

En fin, les doy un montón de abrazos de oso, donde mis brazos se estiran (?) a: **kaoru240, Nesha** **Stela Moon**(también te considero mi amiga XD, una muuuuuuuy buena amiga), **Liz.I'm, akari-daishi, Prantz Evans… ¡LAS AMO! SEE~**

Bueno, sin más que decir

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Holis… me pasó a actualizar la conti de esta secuela de sonfics, la verdad no estaba mucho de humor de actualizar esto, pero el último comentario que me dieron, en lugar de bajarme la autoestima, Me la elevo a montones

Bien, les contare, alguien me dijo que sería mejor para el mundo si no escribo, cosa que me vale, ya que no sería mejor para el mundo, si no para la persona, que extrañamente se puso como Nick, _"persona",_ que idiota, ni modos que seas un extraterrestre, daaa~

En fin, me molesto mucho la verdad, todos cometemos errores en algo y esta vez yo cometí un error mínimo, a comparación de todos los que he cometido en mi vida que son de enorme tamaño, en la traducción de "_papar moon_" y me di cuenta, lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención traducirla mal, pero lo estaba haciendo muy rápido… en fin

Dejemos eso de lado, me voy, y si estás leyendo "_person_a", ¿Por qué mierda leer? ¿No que sería mejor si no escribo? ¿Por qué has llegado hasta aquí?

En fin, les aclaro que las canciones estarán en su idioma, optare por solo leer yo la traducción al español, evitándome ofensas :)

Bueno, disfruten del sonfic…

Nos leemos~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NA NA NA – MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na__  
_

Sonrió como estúpida al sentir las sensaciones que tenía cuando comía de esa sustancia que le encantaba, más que una sustancia era un "alimento"

Los hongos alucinógenos muchos lo tomaban como una droga, mira que qué tontos estaban, estos no eran una droga

Sin darse cuenta estaba hablando con un árbol

- y entonces… ¡LAS JIRAFAS DOMIRARAN EL MUNDO! – grito como siempre de eufórica, tal vez mas de lo normal a causa de los efectos de la "comida" de un hace no más de dos minutos

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it__  
__But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it__  
__Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all__  
__And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator__  
_

Se sonrió al ver las consecuencias que esa droga tenían, miro la mano que esta vez le extendía otra persona, alzo la Mirada eh intento verlo por encima de sus cabellos azabaches

- dame lo de siempre Ashura – dijo el de anteojos extraños y este asintió, sacando una bolsa blanca, llena de sustancia blanca, valga la redundancia

- han subido Ox-kun – no se lo dio, no hasta que le diera lo que era de pago

- ¿Cuánto? – ansioso el chico pregunto, haciendo sonreír a su vendedor

- 200.000 yens – el calvo abrió los ojos como platos y se quito los anteojos

- mira Ashura, soy tu cliente desde hace mas de dos años, hazme un descuentillo ¿nee? – le sonrió, mostrándole sus ojos rojos y desorbitados por no tener su dosis diaria de su cocaína

- y agradece que aun vives – frunció el ceño – está bien, lo mismo de la vez pasada, ´pero a la próxima me pagas lo que es… Giriko no gusta de esta miseria que le doy como ganancias para después el ser regañado por el jefe – el calvo tomo la sustancia y aventó el dinero, dejando al pelinegro un tanto enojado

_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it__  
__But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it__  
__In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor__  
__Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me__  
_

Sintió el éxtasis llegar a su cuerpo antes de la ultima embestida a su novia, esta gimoteaba de placer al sentirlo dentro

- ah – soltó antes de su nombre – S-Soul… - alargo al ultima letra y este sonrió acercándose a su oído

- ¿te gusta así Maka? - Asintió y el orgasmo no tardo en llegar, dejándose caer en el sillón de la oficina del hombre, bueno, si a eso se le puede llamas oficina

Respiraron agitadamente y fueron interrumpidos por uno de los tantos trabajadores del albino

- Soul-sama – dijeron detrás de la puerta, este bufo molesto y se levanto

- ¿qué? – altanero como siempre respondió al tiempo que se abrochaba los pantalones y la chica buscaba sus bragas

- una venta más de Ashura-san – abrió la puerta y esta dejo ver a un chico de cabellos castaños y anteojos largos, extendió la mano y este le dejo la ganancia, cerró la puerta sin decir nada y se acerco a su novia sonriente

- ya tenemos con qué cenar – la chica a sintió y busco entre los cajones de joven, Soul frunció el ceño - ¿que buscas ahí? – se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y abrazo por la cintura a la chica sentándola en sus piernas, sin que dejara de buscar

- la coca – respondió encontrándola al fin – aquí estabas droga mía – sonrió y dejo un poco en la mesa, con una tarjeta la acomodo de forma para que pudiera inhalarla

- tienes que darme, es mi – la chica sonrió antes de inhalarla y le dedico algunas palabras

-toda la droga de la zona es tuya – se sonrió orgulloso y asintió, viéndola inhalar la sustancia, para después el repetir su acción

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(From mall security)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(To every enemy)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(We're on your property)__  
__Standing in V formation__  
_

La música sonaba al tope cuando entro en el antro al que la habían invitado sus amigas, Kim y Jacqueline, tembló de pies a cabeza cuando las sintió alejarse con un "_vamos al baño, espéranos aquí Tsubaki, no te muevas"_

Miro a su alrededor sin encontrar nada, solo a un peli azul que le sonreí de manera picara, se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente

Este ensancho su sonrisa y camino hacia ella

- hola – le saludo, ella se sintió cohibida y no lo miro

- ho-hola –

- ¿vienes sola? – La pregunta la desconcertó un poco, y luego sintió su mano en su hombro - ¿le harías le honor a un Dios de seguirlo? – su sonrisa no demostraba malicia alguna, así que acepto sin rechistar, con un simple asentimiento instantáneo

*.*.*.*.*

- ¿te gusto? – pregunto el chico con un "cigarro" en las manos, la pelinegra asintió feliz, sintiendo los efectos de la droga recorrer su cuerpo, y no sabía porque antes no lo había experimentado si lo tenía a las manos, ¡Oh, Si!, su hermano mayor se la había prohibido, que porque era malo… _malo mis bolas_ – pensó – _pero si ni tengo – _soltó una carcajada antes de besar al peli azul… le encantaba estar en ese "viaje"

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Let's blow an artery)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Get plastic surgery)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Keep your apology)__  
__Give us more detonation__  
_

Miro a su primo sentado en el sillón de su casa, con una jeringa en sus manos y una ligadura en la otra, a punto de inyectarse algo que identifico como fármacos

- ¡Kid! – Grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos y que la mirara a los ojos, miro sus pupilas… dilatadas, ya se había drogado con anterioridad - ¿qué mierda haces? –

- me pongo feliz y simétrico – respondió con una sonrisa, o intento de una

- ¿feliz? ¿Simétrico? Eso no te hará así, idiota, te estás drogando – dijo histérica

- shuuu – la callo – si sigues hablando Eibon te oirá… y no queremos que Eibon te escuche – entrecerró los ojos y miro a todos lados, como si buscaba al tal Eibon

- ¿Eibon? ¿Quién mierda es Eibon? – frunció el ceño mas y se acerco a él

- ¡EIBON! Mi amigo que se roba mis drogas… ¡EL ES EIBON! – grito dando un salto y saliendo por la ventana, rompiéndola claro y haciendo que al rubia de cabellos largo lo siguiera alarmada

_More, gimme more, gimme more_

_Oh, let me tell you about the sad man__  
__Shut up and let me see your jazz hands__  
__Remember when you were a madman?__  
__Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can_

_Kiss me, you animal_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(You run the company)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Fuck like a Kennedy)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(I think we'd rather be)__  
__Burning your information_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Let's blow an artery)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Get plastic surgery)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Keep your apology)__  
__Give us more detonation__  
_

Se sonrió al verse en el espejo parado con la mujer que se había casado dormida plácidamente en su cama, encendió un cigarro y giro el tornillo de su cabeza

Se giro a ver un frasco que había en su buro, un afrodisiaco que consiguió por su puesto en el hospital, disfrutaba su trabajo, y más si este le daba drogas legales

_And right here, right now__  
__All the way in Battery City__  
__The little children raise their open, filthy palms__  
__Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

_And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats__  
__Ask angels made from neon__  
__And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"__  
__And the sky opened up_

_Everybody wants to change the world__  
__Everybody wants to change the world__  
__But no one, no one__  
__Wants to die_

_Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try__  
__Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator_

Se miro a él mismo en el brillar de los ojos ambarinos de la peli violeta enfrente de él, era un adicto a las mujeres y jamás dejaría su adicción a ellas

Y por supuesto que tampoco al sexo

Mira que adicto fue a dar

- Spirit-san ¿lo quieres? – pregunto seductoramente en su oído, ya encima de él y desnuda

- ¿dentro de ti? Claro – la chica con atributos grandes sonrió ampliamente y sin más, hizo que la penetrara

¿Cómo no ser un adicto al sexo?

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Make no apology)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(It's death or victory)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(On my authority)__  
__Crash and burn, young and loaded_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Drop like a bullet shell)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(Just like a sleeper cell)__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__(I'd rather go to hell)__  
__Than be in a purgatory_

_Cut my hair, gag and bore me__  
__Pull this pin, let this world explode__  
_

Realmente que las adicciones dañan… pero te dañas mas **cuando las conoces, y no haces nada por detenerte**

Porque ¿sabes cuál es la realidad?

El infierno, en tu futuro, la duda, en tu pasado, y el gozo, solo en el presente

Muahahahahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Ñaaa~

Me gusto, ¿encontraron el mensaje? No es que sea una enferma ni nada, Nah, solo que quise darles un mensaje, espero nadie tenga una adicción, y menos de las que presente ahora, puesto que hay mas

Y bueno, acepten el consejo, se que la mayoría son menor de edad, y muchos ya han escuchado de todo este royo, pero no lo ignoren vale

Agradezco a las personas que me comentaron: **kaoru240, The Emptiness, LiRiDeZkA, Liz.I'm, yuki-chan, Mary Eruka Evans, Black(**demasiado, no sabes cuanto**), Nesha Stela Moon**

Las quiero muchísimo, me alegran con sus reviews

Por cierto, quien sea mi review simétrico, le daré un regalo kukuku~

Sin más…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, hola, hola~

Un sonfic nuevo, uno un poco raro, me costó un poquitín hacerlo la verdad, y bueno… no tengo mucho que decir

¡DISFRUTENLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NADA – JUAN SON OF**

_Dormido entre la hierba ya soñaba con tus manos,_

_cuando bailaba entre las tumbas sentía tu mirada,_

_y aunque a mi no crean percibía tu estado._

_Cuando bebía agua en el manantial_

_te vi a mi lado_.

No estaba seguro de cuando empezó a sentir aquello por su técnico, era algo extraño, y no sabía en concreto lo que se originaba dentro de él, era una especie de emociones mezcladas

Cariño, odio, rencor, preocupación, dolor, etc.…

Pero no estaba seguro de aquello, siempre se caracterizo como una persona perceptiva, y muy observadora, pero en ese caso, no sabía qué hacer

Había observado su comportamiento, tanto suyo, como el de su técnico, por un buen rato, ella era la misma de siempre, él era el raro, se comportaba mas atento y mas servicial con ella, incluso le ayudo a lavar ropa, cosa que él no hace

Dudaba de ser Soul Eater, ya no se reconocía cuando estaba junto a Maka, y eso le frustraba

_Y a pesar de que, haz visto en danzas paganas_

_te acercaste y me besaste._

_Sacudiéndome me despertaste de la hipnosis_

_nos largamos hacia el pantano_

_Uh uh uh uh, uh uh_

Y estaba bastante confundido, mas cuando ella un día le dijo de sus ya observaciones que el mismo se había hecho, se sentó junto a él y le pregunto de su actuar, a lo que él solo respondió un simple

_Estás loca, no es nada_

Y a él le toco lo doloroso, recibiendo un Maka-chop por su respuesta, se sobo la cabeza y la encaro enojado, recibiendo lo que jamás pensó recibir

Un beso

Uno de su técnico, lento y como una caricia

Se quedo pasmado, sin corresponder, y ella se separo de él, con una sonrisa le dijo que pensaba saber que tenia, pero no se lo dijo, solo se levanto del sillón y se fue a su pieza

Y ahí estaba él, sin saber qué hacer y con un mar de pensamientos yendo y viniendo una y otra vez por toda su cabeza

Qué locura

_Y es, que de tí, hay no se nada, nada, nada, nada._

_Y es, que de tí, hay no se nada, nada, nada, nada._

_Y es que no puedo verte a los ojos_

_y esque te tengo mucho temor_

_Y es que no puedo verte a los ojos_

_y esque te tengo mucho temor_

Y eso pensaba el albino, nada más que el roce de sus labios con los de ella, en su sonrisa y en sus palabras, nada fuera de ello

− ¿qué tienes Soul-kun? – la voz dulce de Blair se hizo presente por la ventana, en su forma gatuna se presentaba ante él

−Blair… − la miro y le abrió la ventana, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá con desgano

− Soul-kun no le ah respondido a Blair – se sentó en sus piernas, acurrucándose en ella y mirándolo fijo

− cosas Blair… solo cosas – lo cargo, levantándose de su lugar y dejando a la gata en donde él estuvo antes – no sé nada de ella – susurro y la gatita morada entendió un poco la situación

− ella dice lo mismo – levanto su pata derecha y comenzó a lamerla, donde un baño gatuno

− ¿a qué te refieres? – se giro a verla dudoso y la gata rio por lo bajo, volviendo a mirarle y sentarse como todo un gato domestico

− ella dice, que no sabe nada de ti, que no sabe cómo es que te quiere… porque no sabe nada – esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza como una pelota, ¿aso pensaba ella? ¿Eso era para ella?

Pero que pensaba, el no era nadie para decir eso, ya que pensaba de la misma manera

_No sé nada de ella… y también la quiero _– sin decir nada mas, dejo a la felina en la sala de estar y se fue a su habitación, dejándola sola, y encerrándose en ella

_En la masacre de la aldea seguías a mi lado,_

_y me enseñaste arcoiris que, tu habías creado,_

_me recostaste sobre el alba mundos pasados,_

_y me enseñaste como cohabitar dentro de un árbol._

Se tiro en la cama, observando el techo como si tuviese algo maravilloso en él, no sabía como tomar las palabras de la gata morada, y menos como tomar el beso de su usuaria, era muy confuso

El había aceptado que no sabía nada de ella, tal vez en el momento que ella también lo acepto

Con la diferencia que ella junto con eso, acepto quererlo, y el hasta hace no más de unas horas, tal vez minutos acepto eso

Habían tenido un sinfín de batallas, momentos juntos, recuerdos inolvidables, y no sabía mucho de su vida antes de su llegada a ella

Y ella igual

No se había abierto mucho a ella, tal vez aun el miedo del rechazo estaba presente en él, o quizá el simple hecho de no confiar en nadie…

Pero ella era su técnico ¿no?

Entonces… ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

Claro, porque no sabía nada… absolutamente nada de ella

_Y a pesar de que me haz visto en danzas paganas_

_te acercaste y me besaste._

_Sacudiéndome me despertaste de la hipnosis_

_nos largamos hacia el pantano._

_Uh uh uh uh, uh uh_

Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos y recuerdos

Recordaba que Maka era una persona fuerte, diferente a otras chicas superficiales, que era única y especial, pero eso también era algo, de lo mucho que no sabía al completo, ya que había veces que ella misma se contradecía en su forma de ser

Donde era alguien _demasiado _superficial

Escucho el sonar de la llave de la cocina abrirse

Seguro se había levantado a tomar agua a media noche

¿un momento? Pensó, ya eran más de media noche, ¿pues cuanto tiempo se la había pasado pensado en ella?

Suspiro acostándose de nuevo, si, se había incorporado al darse cuenta de la hora

De nuevo un recuerdo se apodero de él

Donde los dos, el mejor equipo de Spartoi, peleaban contra un kinshin, lo derrotaban, y eran victoriosos

Otro recuerdo no se hizo esperar, cuando él fue dominado por la locura, sonrió, era un recuerdo un poco divertido desde de su punto de vista

Jamás se había imaginado siendo dominado por la locura, y en ese momento se vio en uno muy vergonzoso quizá

_Y es, que de tí, hay no se nada, nada, nada, nada._

_Y es, que de tí, hay no se nada, nada, nada, nada._

_Y es que no puedo verte a los ojos_

_y esque te tengo mucho temor_.

_Y es, que de tí, hay no se nada, nada, nada, nada._

_Y es, que de tí, hay no se nada, nada, nada, nada._

_Y es que no puedo verte a los ojos_

_y esque te tengo mucho temor._

Y enserio que no sabía nada de ella, y la verdad no quería saber mucho

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una satisfacción enorme, al llegar a la conclusión de todo

Vio a su técnico en la barra junto a la estufa, donde usualmente partía las verduras, estaba en ese momento pelando manzanas

No dudo mas y se acerco a ella, tomándola de la cintura y girándola en el proceso, para plantarle un beso en los labios, posesivo y algo brusco, se separo y sonrío al verla sonrojada viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

− buenos días – se alejo y entro en el baño, con la satisfacción de tener ya la conclusión

No sabía nada de ella, y así se quedaría, porque el no saber nada… hizo que se ella le gustara

_Nada..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Okis~ oficialmente ya no tengo frio, me eh puesto unos calcetines XD

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el sonfic? A mí me fascino XD

No tengo mucho que decir, son las 12:39 de la madrugada, y no tengo sueño XD

Me voy a actualizar otra historilla mas… muahahahahaha~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

Casi lo olvido, agradezco a esas personitas que se llevan de regalo un panque de chocolate por dejar reviews: **NOELxD****, ****yuki-chan22****, ****The Emptiness****(**no, me ah dado la tentación, pero no 'masnoXD**), ****Mary Eruka Evans****, Mafer, ****Nesha Stela Moon****, ****kaoru240****, ****Dipi-chan****, ****SakuraNoHana18****, ****LiRiDeZkA****, ****Liz.I'm****… **gracias a todos XD

Y también estuvo a punto de que se me pasara...

¡FELICIDADES A LI REVIEW SIMETRICO!:

**NESHA STELA MOON**

Dime qué quieres que sea el fic, escribo de todo, y una disculpa a **Liz.I'm**por aun no subir su regalo por ser mi review N° 100 en _her life, his and they_, pero solo me falta checarlo y subirlo, mas tardar lo subo el lunes chica, no desesperes vale ;)

Ahora si me voy~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, hola televidentes, lo sé, me desaparecí por un largo rato, casi una semana, lo siento, es que las redes sociales me atrapan mucho jeje n.n

En fin, les paso el siguiente sonfic

Una aclaración antes de iniciar, esta canción ya la han hecho antes, y le pedí a la autora que me dejara hacerla yo también, y gustosa acepto, y que el fic trara de Kami y Spirit, no de Soul y Maka, así que disfrútenla…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA – PORTA**

_Es sólo una historia más..._

_La Bella y la Bestia_

_Ella era bella,_

_Frágil como una rosa,_

_Él era una bestia_

_Esclavo de sus impulsos_

Despertó con cierto buen sabor de boca, era un día muy especial para ella, y realmente quería disfrutarlo, ella con él, y que él lo disfrutara con ella

Se quito las sabanas de encima y se dispuso a salir de la cama, camino al baño y se miro en el espejo, era una persona realmente bonita, y muchas personas se lo habían dicho, que era hermosa y algunos le dijeron que no merecía estar con su novio, no, él no la merecía a ella

Se sonrió

Pero ella lo amaba y quería estar con él

Con ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes y sonrisa hermosa, con esa persona amada que era su prometido, y su futuro marido

Si, se casaba en menos de cinco horas y eso le hacía demasiado feliz

No tardaron para arreglarla, era su boda y quería estar realmente bonita para él

* * *

*.*.*.*

Se miro en el espejo completo que estaba en su habitación, contemplo su reflejo para después ver a su mejor amigo parado detrás de él, fumando como siempre un cigarrillo

− ¿enserio me veo bien Stein? – consulto girándose y alzando los brazos, este soltó una calada de su cigarro y le sonrió de costado

− seguirás siendo la misma bestia que eras ayer, y anteayer, y el día anterior, y el anterior… así como hace un año, y hace dos años… −

− Vale que ya entendí – interrumpí el pelirrojo caminando a la puerta – vamos, que mi novia espera

– Claro, no querrás dejarla en el altar – bromeo el peli plata

− Nunca –

_Único día que les ataron esposas_

_Ya no eran niños,_

_Crecieron, sé hicieron adultos juntos_

_Todo marchaba bien,_

_Eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

_Juró serle de por vida fiel_

_Y ella a él,_

_Una historia como otra cualquiera_

_Quién les ve y quién les viera_

La contemplo embobado, estaba realmente hermosa, con su vestido blanco y el ramo de flores en sus manos, sonriéndole con un sonrojo en el rostro y mirándolo tímidamente

La ceremonia de matrimonio transcurrió tranquila y lenta, para dar paso después a la fiesta del nuevo matrimonio

Donde más de un invitado les dio las felicitaciones por su unión

Todo era color de rosas para la rubia, alegre, sin prisas, sin contiendas, sin problemas, ni nada

Su marido era una persona adorable, mientras fueron novios así fue, una persona encantadora y atenta… algunas personas le decían que era una pareja extraña

− _parecen la bella y la bestia _– rieron con nerviosismo, mas el pelirrojo, y quien no, la mejor amiga de su ahora esposa le había dicho bestia

Se encontraban ya en su nuevo hogar, comprado previamente para llegar directo al lugar

Se miraron a los ojos, verde con verde, se sonrieron y esa noche, su noche de bodas, se amaron como nunca lo había hecho, de manera pasional y tierna

Única de ellos, y por ellos, se declararon amor eterno y jamás dejar de amarse, nunca tener engaños, nunca dejarse solos

_Nunca lastimar al otro_

_Pero el tiempo pasa_

_Y las relaciones se agotan_

_Se cansan,_

_Ella ni lo nota_

_Porque esta ciega,_

_Ciega de amor_

_Pero no aguanta la monotonía_

_Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

_O eso le decía a sus colegas de copas_

_''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''_

Se miro al espejo, estaba vestida para una fiesta, una fiesta personal, de ella y su marido, habían pasado ya dos años juntos, dos hermosos años juntos como marido y mujer, y ella está embarazada, le daría la sorpresa cuando llegara

Toco su vientre de manera delicada y con cariña

Llevaba ya dos meses de embarazo, y podía sentir claramente el movimiento de la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella

Camino a la cocina para ver si la comida estaba ya hecha, le apago y se sentó a un extremo de la mesa, a esperar a que su esposo llegase para compartir la velada juntos

En su aniversario

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada al escuchar los chistes de mal gusto que las mujeres que a su alrededor decían, acaricio una pierna de una de ellas y le dio un beso en el hombro, esta soltó un gemido y uno de sus amigos lo miro con mala cara

− dime Spirit… ¿hoy no era tu aniversario de bodas? – consulto tomando de una botella que tenia frente a él, el pelirrojo sonrió ya ebrio y beso a una de las mujeres que se encontraban a su lado, tardando un rato en contestar a la pregunta

− salgo con otras y ella no se da cuenta… no le molestara White – el peli azul meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se levanto, dejando un poco de dinero en la mesa y comenzando a salir

− un día ya no resistirá tus faltas por ir a la "_oficina_" Spirit – este bufo molesto y lo contemplo irse

− tú que sabes Star… tú no disfrutas de la vida – y a su vista el azulado desapareció, dejándolo a él únicamente con las mujerzuelas a su alrededor

* * *

*.*.*.*

Entro a su casa tambaleándose de una manera extraña, causa del alcohol excesivo en sangre, cerró la puerta y se encontró con su esposa dormida con una manta en las escaleras frente a la entrada, seguramente esperándolo

Sonrió y la movió ligeramente para que despertara, miro fugazmente el reloj en la pared, dándose cuenta de la hora…

_6:36 am_

Si que era tarde, la rubia despertó perezosa, sintiendo un dolor en la espalda y el cuello, encontrándose con su marido al frente de ella, y con un olor asqueroso

Apestaba a alcohol

Frunció el ceño

_Bella estaba ciega_

_Pero no era tonta,_

_Ya dudaba_

_Tantas noches solas_

_Cuantas horas de la madrugada_

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,_

_Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad_

_Pero lo que pasa una vez_

_Siempre sufre de una vez más_

− ¿Dónde estuviste Spirit? – se levanto dificultosamente, quedando un poco mas alto que él a causa de estar parada dos escalones arriba, este frunció el ceño

− en una reunión de negocios – su manera de hablar denotaba que estaba totalmente borracho, y su aliento lo delataba mas, entrecerró los ojos enojada, irguiéndose para mostrar su indignación ante la falta de él

− no te creo… − él rio por lo bajo

− ¿entonces que crees que estuve haciendo Kami? – bajo la mirada hasta ver el piso y ella contuvo las ganas de llorar

− que estuviste con tus amigos pasándotela _a todo dar _– este rio más fuerte que antes y ella siguió su acusación – con alguna callejera – levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos

− acertaste amor… eso hice en nuestro aniversario… tenía que pasarlo bien ¿no crees? – largo una carcajada y ella contuvo con más ganas las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

− Que sínico eres Spirit – su voz era quebradiza, ya no como la de antes, fuerte y segura

− ¿querías mentiras? Pues no, soy sincero – le acaricio la mejilla cuando subió los escalones y ella subió otro más

− no me toques… me das asco – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño

− repite lo último –

− ¡ME DAS AS…! – la frase se quedo a medias a causa de la bofetada que el hombre le planto en la mejilla izquierda, esta, atónita se toco la parte afectada, mirándolo con temor y cierta sorpresa

− No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera – la tomo de los cabellos – o no te la acabas amor mío – la azoto en la pared, haciéndole una leve herida en la frente y que soltara un gemido de dolor, paso de ella y se fue a su habitación un poco tambaleante, encerrándose en ella y dejándola en el suelo de las escaleras llorando en silencio

* * *

*.*.*.*

Llego al trabajo, una oficina normal, común y corriente

Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol, cosa rara ya que llovía afuera del edificio, choco con una compañera de trabajo esta la miro raro, deteniéndola antes de que continuara su caminata

− Kami – la llamo, esta detuvo su paso y se giro a verla, estaban en el vestíbulo del tercer piso − ¿Por qué usas lentes? – se acerco un poco a ella y esta sonrió de lado con melancolía, ya era la segunda semana que Asuza la encontraba en ese estado

− porque la luz me lastima – respondió desganada dispuesta a seguir su camino a su casilla de trabajo

− Hoy no hay sol, y hay muchas nubes… no me mientas – se acomodo sus anteojos y Kami suspiro, estaba a punto de responderle con otra mentira, cuando ella le quito las gafas – lo sabia – dijo en un susurro

− no es lo que crees, es qu… −

− ¿es que qué?... te pegaste sola ¿no?, Kami – suspiro – a este paso, si te sigue pegando, abortaras, y hasta podrías morir – la rubia soltó una carcajada

− Spirit lo hace porque me ama… − le arrebato las gafas de la mano a la morena – y no me pasara nada malo – y sin decir nada mas, la dejo en el vestíbulo, y se fue a su puesto

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo salir ponerle un fin_

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir_

_Quiero vivir_

_Quiero vivir_

_Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más_

_Me duelen las entrañas_

_De tanto sangrar..._

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar_

_Este moretón que es mi corazón_

_Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar_

_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_

_El peso de estos años me dobla la edad_

_En cada rincón tengo un moretón_

Entro con prisas al baño de mujeres, sacando su cosmetiquera y tomando un estuche de sombras, identificando rápidamente una de que iba con su tono de piel

Se miro al espejo para poder ponérselo de manera adecuada, su esposo vendría a recogerla y debía estar presentable

Se puso todo el maquillaje necesario para tapar el gran moretón que tenía en el ojo y la mejilla, que juntos formaba uno enorme, miro el que tenía un poco más abajo del hombro y pensó en taparlo con el abrigo, además hacia frio, era la escusa perfecta

Se miro de nuevo, dándose cuenta que era suficiente maquillaje por ese día

Guardo las cosas y se dispuso a ir a la salida de su trabajo a esperar a su marido

Espero y espero, una hora, tal vez dos, o a lo mejor mas, miro su reloj y luego el camino por que vendría su esposo, saco su móvil y marco a su oficina, tal vez estaba en una junta de trabajo

El teléfono marco dos veces hasta que la voz de un hombre se hizo presente

− _¿hola? _– sonrió, era su mejor amigo, Stein

−_hola Stein, soy Kami, ¿esta Spirit ahí? _– escucho un suspiro y luego una exhalación, seguro estaba fumando, como siempre

−_no fue por ti ¿cierto? _– la mujer asintió y sintió un dolor en su barriga, tenía hambre y su bebita también, se miro, ya llevaba cinco meses dentro de ella

− No, no ha llegado, seguro está en una junta ¿verdad?– su voz se escucho muy ansiosa y se maldijo por ello, el hombre detrás de la bocina volvió a suspirar

− _no te muevas del lugar, voy para allá, llego en diez minutos _– y luego no escucho nada, solo el pitido, muestra clara de que la llamada se había terminado

* * *

*.*.*.*

Entro donde el peli plata le había dicho, el cual caminaba detrás de ella, un lugar apestando a alcohol y con mucho ruido, la miraron como bicho raro a causa de su casi no notorio vientre

− Él debe estar por aquí – camino y ella lo siguió, encontrándose con una escena muy desagradable para ella, que le dio la necesidad de vomitar

Su marido, en medio de dos mujeres, acariciándose y besándose como todo un trió, no lo soporto y salió del lugar, dejándolo atrás

Stein la siguió comprensivo, encontrándola parada al frente del bar

− vamos, iremos por tus cosas – saco las llaves del auto y estaba a punto de entrar a él, pero la voz de la rubia se lo impidió

− ¿Por mis cosas? ¿Mis cosas para qué? – la miro sorprendido

− ¿olvidas lo que has visto? –

− eh visto a un hombre que no es mi esposo, mi esposo está en casa, esperándome para pasar una tarde juntos como marido y mujer que se aman – abrió la puerta del coche y saco su bolso, azotándola después – así que iré a casa, con mi marido –

El albino la miro sorprendido, pensó que entraría en razón al verlo, pero se equivoco

− Tus heridas no se sanaran con mentiras ¿sabes? – susurro ya cuando ella se había ido

_Dime que esto no ha pasado_

_Tú dime que el barrio ha olvidado_

_Mañana todo habrá cambiado_

_Y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo_

_Sé que me quieres mi vida_

_Yo sé que no habrá más heridas_

_Mañana será un nuevo día_

_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

Se despertó sola, como ya muchas veces lo había hecho, sonrió, con la idea de que se había levantado a prepararle el desayuno

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con toda la planta baja sola, desolada

_Seguro se fue temprano al trabajo _– se dijo en sus pensamientos y camino a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno

Escucho levemente como tocaban el timbre, sonrió, tal vez se le olvidaría algo y volvió

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, encontrándose a su mejor a miga y novia de su amigo, Marie

− hola Kami – sonrió – Stein me conto lo que paso ayer, y estaba preocupada – su mirada demostraban y comprobaban sus palabras

− hola, no le creas… ese hombre no era mi marido, mi marido partió temprano a trabajar hoy – su sonrisa falsa se hacía cada vez más presente y le sonrió

− Kami… − susurro – Kami deja de mentirte, Spirit te engaña con cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente, te pega, te usa, te… −

− ¡cállate! – Grito – ¿tú que sabes?, Spirit me ama, por eso me trata así… si solo viniste a decirme eso… largo – cerró la puerta y tomo camino a su habitación, su marido la amaba…

¡La amaba!

_Empiezan las discusiones,_

_Parece que a él no le gustan,_

_Se vuelve insensible y agresivo_

_Y a Bella le asusta_

_Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón_

_Y el primer puñetazo,_

_Te conformas con un perdón_

_Y un simple abrazo_

_No quieres darle importancia_

_Porque no quieres perderlo_

_Pero sientes impotencia_

_Y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo todavía,_

_Después de tantos años_

_''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''_

Esa tarde la rubia no Salió a trabajar, se quedo en casa, preocupada por su marido, desde la mañana del día anterior que no lo había visto, y estaba convencida que ese hombre del bar no era su Spirit, miro la puerta con insistencia, esperando verlo pasar por ella en cualquier momento, y así como lo deseo, así paso

Entro con una gran sonrisa a su casa y ella le sonrió, la sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció y la miro

− ¿que hacías ayer en ese lugar? – no dijo ningún "hola" o un "¿Cómo estás?", solo soltó la pregunta

− ¿en qué lugar? – parecía que fingía, pero no era así, sabía a qué lugar se refería, pero se seguía aferrando a la idea de que no era su marido al que vio

_Me eh vuelto una mitómana _– pensó afligida

− no finjas – se acerco amenazante a ella, infundiéndole miedo y pánico, no sabía qué hacer ahora, estaba cansada y sabia que no se podía defender

− no finjo… Spirit – susurro y él la tomo de la muñeca izquierda, levantándola en automático

− ¡te dije que no finjas! – grito y la tomo de la cintura, aprisionándola – amor~, te vi salir del bar, no creas que no me di cuenta, ahora, se buena y dime… ¿que hacías ahí? – lo dijo mas como una orden que otra cosa, asustándola mas

− nada… nada, te lo juro – este sonrió y la pego a la pared

− se que fuiste, y fuiste por algo, y si no me dices por las buenas, me dirás por las malas – siseo y la azoto de la cabeza en la pared, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor, la acaricio de la mejilla – ahora dime – dijo un poco "tranquilo" y "cariñoso", ella no le miro

− no hacía nada Spirit, te lo juro – repitió, y al instante se arrepintió de haber respondido eso, el pelirrojo la azoto de nuevo, dándole un golpe en el hombro derecho y provocando que soltara un grito de dolor

La tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos

− si te vuelves a aparecer por ahí de nuevo… no saldrás de la casa en un mes… y no será porque te lo prohíba amor – la rubia lo entendió de inmediato y asintió, este la soltó y se fue a la cocina

No había sido un buen día para ella

_Nunca es un buen día para mí _– pensó

_El silencio no te ayuda,_

_Sé que no sabes que hacer,_

_Sabes que fue la primera_

_Y no será la última vez_

_Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas_

_Pero no te quedes en silencio_

_Si tu marido te pega_

_Porque no le perteneces,_

_Te mereces mucho más_

_Ese cretino tiene autoridad_

_Se la das y él se crece_

_No puedes detenerle,_

_No puedes defenderte,_

_No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

Se toco el vientre de no más de seis meses, estaba sangrando y le dolía mucho

Se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina de su casa, gimiendo de dolor y arrastrándose para llegar al teléfono y llamar a algún conocido o amigo

Se levanto con dificultad, tomando le teléfono entre sus manos y marcando a la casa de la familia Nakatsukasa

Marco rápido, y no tardaron en responderle, pidió con sus pocas energías ayuda y lo último que vio fue el techo de su casa, antes de desmayarse por pérdida de sangre

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Despertó aturdida en la cama de lo que parecía un hospital, lo primero que vio fue a una pequeña de más o menos dos años caminando por la habitación sonriente, de cabello negro y ojos azules, cuando ella noto que la miraba le sonrió y después empezó a caminar a ella, siendo detenida por un hombre mayor, que la saco con una sola mirada de la habitación

Este la miro y le sonrió

− ¿Cómo te sientes? – se sentó en una silla junto a ella

− con dolor – se quejo − ¿Cómo me encuentro? – le miro y este aparto la mirada

− tu estas bien… pero… − dejo la frase a medias, no podía terminarla, esta se alarmo y automáticamente miro su vientre, estaba más pequeño y no sentía la calidez de su bebe dentro de ella

− ¿Cómo esta mi bebe? – su voz demostraba la desesperación que sentía por saber la respuesta y el moreno se limito a negar

− Lo perdiste… Kami – se levanto y cerró la puerta – la miro duramente − ¿Cómo llegaste a ese estado? – esta rompió en llanto, no quería hablar del asunto, solo quería recuperar a su bebe, pero era imposible, le miro con lagrimas en los ojos

− no fue nad… −

− ¡QUE NO FUE NADA! ¡POR DIOS KAMI! ESTABAS TOTALMENTE A PUNTO DE MORIR, CON UNA COSTILLA ROTA, CON EMATOMAS POR DOQUIER… ¡TE HIZO ABORTAR! – la interrumpió con sus gritos, estaba enojado, aun con todo el daño que le hizo lo cubría, suspiro – eh levantado una demanda, pero necesito que tú la firmes – lo miro atónita

− No, Masamune, no lo hare, es mi esposo, me ama, lo amo, por eso… −

− ¿por eso te maltrata? – Volvió a interrumpirla – no Kami, el no te ama… − se acerco a ella y le tomo una mano

_Cada día más normal_

_Pasar del amor al odio,_

_Se convirtió en algo habitual_

_Otro mal episodio_

_Bestia no te quiere_

_Pero quiere que seas suya_

_Para siempre_

''_¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''_

_Bella no podía más,_

_El cada día era más bestia_

Le acaricio el dorso de esta y la miro a los ojos

− déjalo Kami, el no quiere nada bueno para ti, puedes quedarte en mi casa si gustas – la miro suplicante, mientras el pelirrojo los miro desde la puerta, carraspeo sobresaltando a su esposa, y haciendo gruñir al moreno

− ¿interrumpo? – pregunto con un leve tono de ira, mirando duramente a su esposa

− algo – respondió Masamune, el ojo verde bufo molesto

− ¿estás bien amor? – la pregunta al azabache le cayó en gracia, "¿estás bien?", lo pregunta como si él no lo hubiese hecho, enojado salió del lugar, dejándolos solos, sabía que no le haría nada, no en ese lugar

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Había pasado dos semanas en el hospital y aun no superaba del todo la pérdida de su bebe, le había amado mucho, había comprado algunas cosas para ella, puesto que había confirmado que era niña, y le iba a poner por nombre Maka, seria Maka Albarn

_¿Por qué? _– se pregunto melancólica

Entro a su habitación y así como entro, su marido la patio fuera, dándole de lleno en el estomago, tirándola al suelo del pasillo

− "déjalo Kami" – hizo voz chillona – eso te dijo el estúpido de Masamune ¿no? – se acerco y la tomo de la barbilla − ¿y que harás amor? ¿Me dejaras? ¿Huiras con él? – le miro a los ojos, estos demostraban miedo y pánico

− n-no – tartamudeo – ja-jamas te deja-dejare Spirit – temió porque le fuera a dar algo mas de golpes, cerrando los ojos para no sentir tanto dolor

Pero el golpe nunca llego

Los abrió con lentitud y al instante sintió una bofetada, chocando contra el barandal del pasillo

− me asegurare que solo seas mía – la levanto, y comenzó a golpearla como saco de bolsa, sacándole sangre por la bosa y que soltara gritos de dolor

Y lo único que vio al final la rubia…

_**Fue el rostro lleno de ira de su "esposo amado"**_

_**Cuando ella quiso hablar**_

_**ya era demasiado tarde,**_

_**se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal**_

_**'La Bella y la Bestia''**_

_**Prefiero no contaros el final**_

La policía llego al lugar, encontrándose con la casa llena de silencio y vacio, inspeccionaron cada rincón de la planta de abajo y después pasaron a la planta superior, hallando la escena más terrible de sus vidas para algunos

La rubia, esposa del dueño de la casa, estaba en el pasillo tirada, sobre un charco de sangre cuajada, su rostro demostraba el dolor que sintió antes de morir

Uno de ellos llamo a la morgue, llegando en pocos segundos se llevaron el cuerpo, mientras el demás personal se dedicaba a buscar pistas para dar con el paradero del viudo

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás_

_callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad_

_me has convertido en un triste numero más_

_Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición_

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás_

_no volveré a tener otra oportunidad_

_seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local_

_Pero mi dolor será tu prisión_

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias_

_daría todo porque entendieras_

_sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos mi historia_

_no quede sólo en la memoria_

_Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,_

_Que no se repita jamás este cuento_

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_debo ponerle un fin_

_ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Quiero salir_

_quiero vivir_

_Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia_

_debes salir,_

_vuelve a vivir_

_(La Bella y la Bestia)_

_Sé más fuerte,_

_camina hacia adelante,_

_no te rindas,_

_no te quedes en silencio.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Ok, no supe con exactitud como terminar esto, son la 1:27 am en mi país, me muero de sueño y es que acabo de "terminar" el capi

Mis muñecas me duelen a montones y mis manos están heladas, como un hielo

Así que no tengo muchos comentarios

Solo que agradezco a esas personas hermosas que me dan un review cada capi:

**Nesha Stela Moon****, ****The Emptiness****, ****mumi evans elric****, ****Mary Eruka Evans****, ****Liz.I'm**… Arigatou chicas

y… wow! Llegamos a los 90 reviews, eso es bueno, según yo, en fin, me voy yendo, a si no me quedare dormida en el teclado jaja :D

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

(P.D: si hay faltas de ortografia, dedasos, etc, etc, es porque estaba quedandome dormida, y no revise la ultima parte, si hay por en medio, o al principio, entonces, estoy segatona, :D)

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas amadas, me paso para dejarles este sonfic de rapidin

Me disculpo por no actualizar, pero el trabajo, más las redes sociales, me comen… como odio las redes sociales ¬¬, en fin amigas mías… les dejo esto okis

¡DISFRUTENLO!

(p.d: también odio tener que hablar con _cierta gente_, por eso odio las redes sociales =D)

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**ELLA ES BONITA ― NATALIA LAFOURCADE**

_¿Por qué será?_

_si no lo tienes más lo quieres_

_¿por qué será?_

_cuando lo tienes ya no quieres_

_el mundo no entiende de amores ya_

_estoy tan cansado de esperar_

_si duermo despierto para bailar_

_y tú no te decides por ninguna de las dos_

_y tú no te decides por ninguna de las dos_

Miro los papeles en su escritorio con una sonrisa, moviéndolos de un lado para el otro, con la intensa mirada de su compañera sobre ella

― ¿Por qué tan feliz Marie? ― le pregunto la morena a la rubia, la cual ya tarareaba una canción alegre

La aludida la miro con la misma sonrisa en los labios y dejo los papeles en la mesa, alegre, y encendió su ordenador

― felicidad Yumi-chan, felicidad ― la peli negra arqueo una ceja interrogante, pero al ver que la rubia dejaba de prestarle atención a ella, lo dejo ahí, habría más tiempo para preguntas, se levantó y camino a la copiadora para sacar copias, encontrándose en el camino con su jefe

― Buenos días ― hizo una leve reverencia y el hombre de cabello gris le correspondió con un asentimiento, el abogado Fanken Stein, no era muy expresivo, ni mucho menos educado o respetuoso, y a la morena no le agradaba mucho trabajar en el lugar

Solo estaba ahí porque pagaban bien

El hombre camino con la expresión seria a su oficina, viendo de reojo a su secretaria sentada en su lugar, con la mirada pegada al monitor del computador, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

― Marie-san ― dijo con voz profunda, causándole un sobresalto a la chica, sonrió de lado y prosiguió su pregunta ― ¿algo para mi este día? ― hurgo en su bolsillo un cigarrillo, y el encendedor, no podría no fumar en su oficina

― ¡S-STEIN! ― grito ella levantándose de su lugar y haciendo una reverencia ― bu-buenos días… no no hay nada el día de hoy ― dijo nerviosa moviendo de un lado a otro la mirada, tímida, el hombre rio de nuevo y asintió, sin decir nada más, entro en su oficina

_¿por qué será?_

_si estoy tus ojos en mi viaje_

_¿Por qué será?_

_no estoy me ven por todas partes (ahhh)_

_el mundo no entiende de amores ya_

_tu madre seguiré escuchando la misma historia en el teléfono_

_si duermes despiertas para pensar_

_y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos_

_y tu no te decides por ninguna de las dos_

_y tu no te decides por ninguna de la dos_

Escucho el taconeo de una persona por el pasillo, siguió escribiendo e ignoro el sonido molesto que producía el caminar de esa mujer (porque seguro era mujer)

El taconeo dejo de escucharse y levanto la vista para ver a la persona que emitía el olor a un perfume frente a ella

― ¿esta Stein? ― pregunto la rubia que estaba de pie con la mirada seria, a la rubia de mirada alegre sentada en su escritorio, la oji azul frunció el ceño y alzo el teléfono, marcando el botón designado para llamar directamente a su jefe, el cual no tardó en responder

― Stein-sama… le busca Medusa-san, ¿la hago pasar? ― consulto con voz anhelante, anhelante de escuchar un no por respuesta, el cual nunca llego

― si ― y la comunicación entre ellos se cortó, dando a entender que el peli gris corto la llamada, con la mirada cristalina, sin ver a la rubia parada frente a ella, dijo un "_pasa"_ y esta no hizo espera su movimiento para entrar

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió al sonriente hombre en su escritorio, con pasos seductores y lentos, sentándose en sus piernas, acariciando su cabello

― vine a darte tu dosis diaria, cariño ― murmuro antes de plantar sus labios en los suyos

_ella es bonita_

_ella es bonita_

_aunque tiene mal humor_

_aunque no me quiere a mi_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó, mirando de reojo a su compañera

― Yumi-chan, iré a l baño, cúbreme mientras, ¿vale? ― tomo unos cuantos clineks y estaba a punto de salir del lugar y dirigirse al pasillo, para llorar a gusto

― antes de que te vayas, dime que paso en realidad, estabas feliz sempai… y ahora… ― la rubia se forzó a hacer una sonrisa falsa, girándose a ella y sonriéndole

― Nada… solo iré al baño ― la peli negra dudo de su respuesta, y asintió, no sin antes decir lo que de verdad le llego a la rubia

― Lo que sea que te allá hecho el jefe… déjalo ya, nunca dejara a Medusa-san ― y volvió a su trabajo, dejando a la rubia con los pensamientos totalmente revueltos, y sobre todo, dolida

_Ella es bonita, para él, tu solo eres su juguete…_

Se sonrió con melancolía al pensar en ello…

Nunca lo tendría

_ella es bonita_

_ella es bonita_

_ella es bonita_

_aunque no me deje ir_

_aunque no me quiere a mi_

_ella eees bonita (ahhh)_

_larala ..._

_aunque no te deje ir_

_aunque no me quiere a mi_

_ella es bonita_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

Ok, me quedo muy corto a como pensaba me quedaría, pero bueno… espero les allá gustado okis ^^

Y ahora, le daré una torta de chocolate a los que me comentaron el capi pasado:

**The Emptiness, DeAtH tHe RoSe (**tu fic estuvo más o igual de bueno que él mío, me gusto de verdad el tuyo, así que sigue, eres una gran escritora n.n**), yuki-chan22, Tanuki, Mary Eruka Evans, Nesha Stela Moon**… os amo chicas, me alegran con cada review

Ahora, con la cabeza que me explota de la ira, felicidad y tristeza, les prometo que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda cada una de mis historias, vale~

Sin más queridas amigas, lectoras, compañeras, me voy a ver si me da tiempo de actualizar una más okas

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(p.d: nunca confíen en nadie… os recomiendo mucho =D)


	16. Chapter 16

Si, de nuevo yo ^^, unos días después, me paso a dejarles un sonfic de Soul y Maka, ya que los dos pasados no fueron de ellos dos, los recompenso con esto okis

¡DISFRUTENLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FRENTE A FRENTE ― ENRIQUE BUNBURY**

_Queda que poco queda_

_de nuestro amor apenas queda nada_

_apenas ni palabras_

_Quedan..._

_Queda solo es silencio que hace_

_estallar la noche fría y larga_

_la noche que no acaba_

_Solo eso queda..._

Miraba sin mirar la pared frente a él, con la mirada perdida y sumergido en sus pensamientos, con las manos en los bolcillos de su sudadera, y la televisión apagada frente a él

Mientras la rubia intentaba concentrarse en su lectura, ignorado (o intentado ignorar) al albino en la sala

Estaba sentada en la cocina, mirando fijamente el párrafo del principio de la página, meditando lo que acaba de releer

Si, lo aceptaba, no le entendía mucho que digamos a la lectura que acababa de leer

Todo estaba en silencio… oscuro a pesar de ser apenas la seis de la tarde

Nada de palabras… nada de miradas

_Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_a ver que nuestro amor se acaba_

_Frente a frente bajamos la mirada_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar_

_nada..._

La rubia cerró con fuerza el libro en sus manos, sin decir nada salió de lugar, encerrándose en su habitación, con las ganas de derramar lágrimas, de llorar como todas las noches, como siempre lo hacía en compañía de la soledad

Cerró los ojos y se desplomo recargada en la puerta, tapándose la boca, evitando soltar un grito de dolor

_Me prometí no llorar… no rompas tu promesa _― pensó con coraje, con ganas de cumplir, mas sin en cambio, sabía que no podría cumplirlo, que le costaría, y le costaría mucho

Mientras tanto, el albino seguía en su misma posición, sin mirar nada más que la pared

Soltó un suspiro y se giró a ver la puerta de su compañera, pensativo se levantó y camino lento a la pieza de ella

_Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_a ver que nuestro amor se aleja_

_Frente a frente bajamos la mirada_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar_

_nada..._

Se paró justo en frente, sin tocar la puerta, sin hacer nada más que mirarla, no se atrevía a entrar, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer eso que tenía en mente, si alguna vez dijo amarla, debía hacerlo

Si ella alguna vez lo amo, le correspondería, pero y si solo los te amo que ella le dijo, fueron simplemente mentira, ¿qué haría entonces?

No sabía cómo responder a su propia pregunta, pero debía de hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo

La chica se levantó, con temblores en los pies, y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, llegando al piso sin piedad, las miro caer, chocando y formando un pequeño charco… soltó un suspiro y la puerta de su pieza se abrió, dejando ver a su arma, parado con una mano colgando a uno de sus costados, y a otra en su sudadera, mirándola atentamente

_Queda poca ternura que y alguna vez haciendo_

_una locura un beso y a la fuerza_

_Queda..._

_Queda un gesto amable para no hacer la vida_

_insoportable y así ahogar las penas_

_Solo eso queda..._

Le sonrió con ternura y ladeo la cabeza, acercándose a ella de manera lenta y tomando sus mejillas con cariño, extrañando a la chica, provocándole miedo y temblores involuntarios

Soul se acercó a ella, pegando sus frentes en un gesto que tenían desde antes de hacerse pareja, la abrazo por la cintura, provocando que el miedo en ella creciera

Lo empujo levemente, y el albino hizo más fuerte su agarre, lastimándola y que soltara un gemido involuntario

Sonrió de lado y unió sus labios en un arrebato de furia al ver que ella no cooperaba, la chica se sorprendió empujándolo en automático al sentir más insistencia en sus labios, empujándolo más fuerte, y cerrando los labios para no darle autorización de introducir su lengua en ella

Cerro los parpados fuerte y lo empujo con más fuerza que la anterior

El albino al verse separado de ella la miro con furia, enojado por su acción

Soltó un nuevo suspiro y se pasó la mano por su blanquecino cabello, mirándola a los ojos, le sonrió de nuevo y vio como la chica reprimía un gemido de dolor, y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir

_Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_a ver que nuestro amor se aleja_

_Frente a frente bajamos la mirada_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar_

_nada..._

Soltó un grito de dolor, mirando al suelo y tocándose los labios

El beso del albino frente a ella le habían recordado el porqué de su estado mental y sentimental, todo le dolía y no soportaba la presencia de este con su persona

El chico la vio llorar de nuevo, ya se le había hecho costumbre verla en ese estado, no era algo nuevo

No se dio cuenta, pero de pronto las lágrimas corrían por su rostro la miro de nuevo y ella hacia lo mismo, mirarlo

_Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_a ver que nuestro amor se aleja_

_Frente a frente bajamos la mirada_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar_

_nada..._

Se miraron a los ojos, con un brillo en ellos a causa de las lágrimas recientes

Se sonrieron

_**Solo quedan recuerdos **__**―**_ pensaron juntos, solo eso quedaba, el albino bajo la mirada, sin atreverse a verla de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose en el umbral de la pieza de la rubia

― Solo queda esto ¿verdad? ― la chica soltó un monosílabo en són de afirmación y él sonrió de lado, caminando a su habitación y recogiendo lo necesario

Solo quedaba que uno de los dos se fuera… que lastima que fue él

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿FIN?

Ok~… no quería diálogos, pero es tan difícil que quede así .

En fin chicas, les agradezco a esa personitas que me comentaron okas =D

**yuki-chan2, Mary Eruka Evans...**

las amo amadas amigas mias

Y bueno… no hay más que decir, por cierto, pásense por mi blog vale, el link esta en mi perfil

Sin más

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, hola, hola~, actualizo

Saben yo no tengo muchos comentarios para esto del principio y del final

Pero que va, que a veces intento animarles un poco con esto jaja

¡DISFRUTENLO!

(No soy su payaso ¬¬… jajajajajaja ;))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JARDIN ― NATALIA LAFOURCADE/LINQUIS**

_Despierto en mi jardín_

_Las flores se burlaban de mi desnudo_

_Vuela la libélula_

_Junto una luciérnaga brillar, la noche_

Abrió los ojos perezoso, no sabía bien donde estaba, y eso lo supo porque se encontró de lleno con el cielo azul imponente ante él, aunque no tan imponente como él

Se incorporó, encontrándose con que estaba en un prado, acostado, y lo único que paso por su mente en ese momento fue un simple interrogante

¿Qué mierda hacía en un jardín DESNUDO?

Miro a su alrededor, intentando encontrar con que taparse, pero nada encontró, se levantó con dificultad, y se cubrió sus atributos de Dios, encogiéndose levemente

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor, asustado, claro, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta

― ¡HEY! ¿Alguien escucha la voz de su Dios? ― se cubrió enfrente con la mano izquierda, y atrás, con la otra, girando, solo viendo un gran jardín verde lleno de flores

_Se pintan melodías_

_Que salen de la flauta de un dragón, en melotron_

_Gotas de rocío_

_Reflejan mi mirada de forma deforme_

Escucho risas, no sabía bien de dónde venían, pero las escuchaba, enojado, se paró recto, descubriéndose en el proceso, y con voz fuerte, grito colérico

― ¡HEY! NO SE ATREBAN A REIRSE DE SU DIOS, MALDITOS MORTALES, O SUFRIRAN MI IRA ― las risas callaron y después solo escucho el mover de las flores con la brisa leve, la cual le acaricio cierta parte, dándole frio

Se cubrió de nuevo, enojado, chasqueo la lengua, sentándose en el pasto, mirando al cielo

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo paso desde que se había sentado, pero al cabo escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas

Giro el rostro, encontrándose con su hermosa arma, la cual vestía un simple vestido blanco, y traía en las manos una manta gris

― Black Star… ― susurro, agachándose frente a él, y este, en automático, cubrió sus partes reproductoras

― Tsu-Tsubaki… que-que haces… ― no pudo evitar tartamudear al verla cubrirle el cuerpo con la manta, con una delicadeza enorme

La chica le sonrió, y se sentó justo frente a él

― cubro a mi Dios ― y lo miro a los ojos reflejándolo en ellos, en esos zafiros únicos y comprensivos…

Dejándolo en totalidad embobado

_Pastel de pitufresa_

_Mezclado con peyote natural y mora_

_Un baile de amapolas_

_Me invitan a su juego a bailar en bolas_

Sin motivo alguno su arma desaprecio, estaba convencido que eso era un sueño, pero no sabía de qué tipo de sueño tenia, nunca soñaba algo que no fuera que lo alabaran como era merecido

Sintió un hormigueo en la planta de los pies, y los movió, intentando quitarlo, cosa que no pasó, se levantó y miro sus pies, sorprendiéndose de ver unas marcas raras en ellos

Como un montón de estrellas marcadas y encimadas así no más

Alzo la mirada al escuchar de nuevo las risas, frunciendo el ceño

Miro hacia su lado izquierdo, notando movimientos en esa dirección, esperanzado de que fuera su arma, cosa que no fue, encontró al par de armas de Killirt, fair y thunder bailando, igualmente desnudos

Estaba comenzando a creer que era esa vez en la que killirt y Ox se desnudaron y bailaron junto con sus armas alrededor de una fogata

Que va, se acercó a ellos para preguntarles donde estaban, pero ellos al verlo acercarse, corrieron riendo de él, que estaba nuevamente desnudo… ya no tenía la manta

_Caballos mecedora_

_Escoltan la cabeza del rey feliz_

_De pronto una cigüeña_

_Me lleva de paquete bebe al nido_

Se desconcertó, abriendo los ojos como platos, y grito de nuevo

― ¡HEY! VUELVAN ACÁ ―intento correr, pero sus pies se lo impidieron, al sentir debajo de ellos el estruendoso ruido de mucha gente acercándose a su dirección

Se giró, encontrándose con la gran caravana de gente, marchando, enfrente de un carruaje que portaba algo, o alguien

Enojado, por no tener el protagónico, se acercó al carruaje

Sorprendiéndose de nuevo, al ver la cabeza del loco de Stein en una almohada roja, que citaba en letras doradas lo siguiente:

"**rey loco del tornillo"**

Nombre muy acertado para el del cabello gris

Stein lo miro interrogante

― ¿Qué haces aquí Black? ― pregunto entre risas, este frunció el seño

―eso mismo me pregunto yo ― respondió enojado

_Al lado un mexicano_

_Pintaba los manzanos dorados neón_

_Gusanos disfrazados_

_De gusanos en estado resistol_

Pestañeo una sola vez, y en esa sola vez, cambio de lugar, encontrándose con la cara de loca de Chrona Makenshi, pintando el piso, las paredes y los matorrales, junto con Patty, gritando como locas

"JIRAFAS, JIRAFAS, JIRAFAS"

Se miró de nuevo, ahora usaba los calzones de Medusa-chibi… ah, usaba…

…

¡¿USABA QUE?

Miro de nuevo la ropa interior que portaba, notando así que efectivamente, usaba los calzones de calabaza de Medusa-chibi

Miro a sus acompañantes, las cuales no dejaban de reír y reír, y solo se detuvieron al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada del peli azul

― Black~ ― canto Patty ― pinta conmigo ¿vale? ― sonrió tierna, con la sonrisa la cual te decía, si no dices si, te mato y te obligo antes de matarte

Trago grueso y sonoro… dando un paso hacia atrás…

― Yo… ―

_Quiero correr desnudo en un jardín_

_Quiero correr desnudo en la ciudad_

_Quiero correr desnudo en Paris_

_Quiero correr desnudo y ser feliz_

_Quiero correr desnudo en Timbuctu_

_Quiero correr desnudo en Xicalco_

― ¡QUIERO CORRER DESNUDO! ― grito arrancándose los calzones de calabaza y dejando desconcertadas a las chicas que pintaban

* * *

― correr… en jardín… en parís… correr ― las palabras del peli azul desconcertaron a sus acompañantes, los cuales le miraban con curiosidad y algo de enojo

― pues porque no simplemente despierta y ya ― dijo la rubia de coletas, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofles molesta

― No se Maka-chan ― dijo la peli negra, yendo con ella a la mesa de su cocina, dejando al albino con el dormido Black Star

― Desnudo en un jardín ― y eso fue lo último que dijo el peli azul, con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, dejando en el suelo, descostillándose de risa a Soul

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿FIN?**

Raro ._. jajaja

Pero a que les gustó mucho jajaja, en fin chicas, perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, por eso mismo, les traigo unas cuantas, por el retraso

Sra. Inspiración: ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS LEE TUS HISTORIAS?

*yo, en una esquina llorando de depresión*

En fin, agradezco a las personas hermosas que me comentaron el capi anterior ;)

**mumi evans elric****, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Mary Megpoid, Nesha Stela Moon, ****Saku-chan89**

¡Gracias mina! ^3^ ¡Las amo! Sin más…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, hola, hace mucho que no actualizo este seguimiento de sonfics :S, y hoy es su día chicos

Cambie muchas cosas por escribir, cambie muchas cosas por dibujar en un pasado, y al final, cambie ambas, por un estúpido que volvió con su ex :l

¿Por qué se los cuento?, simple, este sonfic está inspirado en ello, la canción la escogí porque es la que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba con el estúpido ese, así que disfrútenla, y perdón

Ya habían hecho un sonfic con la misma canción, así que discúlpenme, de todos modos, no es el mismo tema jejeje

Sin más:

¡DISFRUTENLO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUNA ― ZOÉ (NATALIA LAFOURCADE *opcional*)**

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas_

_Pero nada se detiene_

_Solo vivo para ti_

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_

_Como un vicio que me duele_

_Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

Miraba a todos lados, desconcertada, y notando como las cosas se movían de un lado a otro, ¿o era ella la que se movía?, bah, que importaba, el caso es que en ese momento decidió caminar a su mejor amigo, lo tomo del hombro izquierdo, y le sonrió, este, en el mismo estado que ella, sonrío igual

― vashamosh a… ― hipeo ― baishlarrrr ― dijo él, si a eso se le llama hablar

― vale ― asintió fuerte y caminaron tambaleándose a la "pista" improvisada de la casa de Kid, su amigo, y se tomaron de las manos, bailando como vil ebrios, pero claro, así estaban

Su estado no era él de un ebrio-ebrio, no, para nada, simplemente estaban mareados, aun sabían lo que hacían, y lo que no

Se movían al son de la música de _salsa_, comiéndose con la mirada, y sonriendo como estúpidos… ejem, perdón y corrección, como pendejos, si, como eso mismo

Se pegaron mas cuando Black Star cambio la música y esta vez puso la famosa, y muy tocada canción de _party rock_… no sé que… no sé que más seguía después

Al final, en medio de la "inconciencia consiente", se dieron su primer beso, primer beso me refiero a ellos, el uno con el otro

¡Oh!, pero que gran error y sobre todo desgracia para la pequeña Maka, porque Soul, tiene novia

― Tsubaki, sepáralos, se están besando ― la rubia escucho el grito de Liz a lo lejos, y luego un jalón de parte de la pelinegra, y posteriormente su empujón al querer regresar con Soul, y el agarre de Patty por su espalda

La rubia se resistió un poco, y lo vio alejarse junto a su mejor amiga, sentándose así en el sillón costoso de Kid

Se movió incomoda entre los brazos de Patty y esta le decía no sé que cosa, y al final, solo recuerda haber besado también a Kid… algo loco

_Luna_

_No me abandones mas_

_Que tiendo a recuperarme_

_En la cuna de tus cráteres_

Se recostó en su cama, recordando el día anterior, aceptaba que le gusta su mejor amigo, pero la tenia novia, y para él colmo, su novia ya la estaba considerando amiga a ella misma

Que fiasco

Se removió de un lado a otro y escucho su celular sonar y lo vio prender varias veces, notificándole que le había llegado un mensaje

Lo tomo, sentándose en el borde de la cama y sonrío al ver que el mensaje era de Soul, lo abrió gustosa y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que le había escrito

"_**como pudiste hacerme eso, tu sabes que estoy con Kim desde hace mucho, y vienes y me haces esto… enserio Maka, ¿y así te dices mi amiga?"**_

Sintió las lagrimas aglomerarse en su parpados, y dejo el celular, sintiéndose como una verdadera basura, aunque bueno, la culpable no había sido del todo ella

Tomo con fuerza el celular y presiono el botón para responder, no seria una cobarde, le haría frente

"_**perdón de verdad Soul, me conoces, y sabes bien y de sobra que no se tomar, te prometo, que no se volverá a repetir"**_

Lo envió, y al poco rato recibió una respuesta

"_**ya le eh dicho a Kim, no pude mentirle… espero que las cosas salgan bien"**_

Se puso pálida al leer lo primero, ¿él?, ¿le dijo?... ¿A ELLA?, el primer pensamiento de ella sobre él fue el siguiente

"_¿pues es pendejo o que?, ¿acaso no sabe mentir?, ¿no podía guardar las cosas?, ¡nadie diría nada!"_

Pero no podía maldecirlo, no después de tener mas culpa que él por iniciar las cosas…

"_**si, yo también espero y salgan bien… no vemos mañana, procurare no hablarte… así, Kim no desconfiara de mi en un futuro"**_

Y no tardo en sonar de nuevo el celular de la rubia

"_**esta bien, nos vemos mañana"**_

Seria difícil pero procuraría que las cosas no salieran mal, por su amistad, no iban a salir mal

_Silencio_

_Se abre la tierra_

_Y se alzan los mares_

_Al compas del volcán_

El anuncio de la fiesta de Tsubaki no tardo en esparcirse por su clase, ya todos sabían, y la que mas se estaba preparando era Maka, desde la ultima fiesta, decidió a toda costa disfrutar de su ultimo año, basta de buenas notas, basta de ser la buena atenta de las clases, basta… seria la chica que se divertiría por sobre todo, si, así seria

Exactamente la fiesta era un viernes, uno igual al pasado, al día en que se beso con Soul, sonrío con melancolía al verlo enfrente con Kid platicando amenamente con Kim

Carajo, que le dolía, pero que va… lo dejaría pasar, y seria feliz, viviría la vida

Corrió a ellos con Tsubaki y Liz a sus espaldas

― Bola de raros, ¿irán a la fiesta de Tsubaki?, es acá cerca, en tres días, viernes, ¿si? ― los miro con carita de perro, y noto como Soul se tensaba levemente, Kim, la cual estaba sentada, se levanto y sonrío

― Le diré a Jaqueline para ir, ahora vengo… pero seguro que voy Maka ― la rubia sonrío falsamente y la miro irse, se acercó sonriente a sus dos amigos y se sentó en medio de ellos, abrazando a Kid

― ¿y tu Kid amigo mío? ― Le sonrío, intentando convérselo

― sabes que tengo que volver antes de que mi padre se valla de la escuela, y eso es las 2, así que… ¿a que hora empieza la fiesta? ― Le sonrío de lado a la rubia, y el albino sintió como la sangre le hervía de verlos así… sabiendo también que ellos se habían besado en la fiesta pasada

La rubia termino parándose cuando Liz y Tsubaki venían de a fuera de la escuela y le hablaban

― a partir de las doce ― dio varios pasos y se dio la vuelta ― quiero estar ebria antes de las 3 ― soltó una risita y se fue corriendo, ambos chicos la miraron y el moreno volteo a ver al albino

― te molestó ¿verdad? ― el albino sabia perfecto a que se refería… se levanto cuando vio a Kim cerca y camino con las manos en los bolcillos, sin decir nada en un buen rato

― sabes que no… yo amo a Kim ― y siguió su camino

― claro Soul… si la amaras, no hubieras besado a Maka ― se sonrío y vio llegar a Black, camino hacia él, para decirle de la fiesta

_Y cuando te me acercas_

_Se acelera mi motor_

_Me das fiebre_

_Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos tomando, escuchando música, y Maka no captaba muy bien que tipo de música era, al parecer, una un tanto depresiva

Camino a al cocina, donde Soul y Black Star estaban platicando, y se metió en la conversación

― Black, amigo mio ― lo abrazo, sentía que arrastraba las palabras, y como no ― eres mi mejor amigo ― Black la abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente

― Tu también lo eres mara mi Maka ― se dio la vuelta y miro a Soul ― te la dejo, voy a buscar a Tsubaki ― y se dio la vuelta, dejándole a Soul a Maka

La rubia sonrío, al fin a solas con él, apenas iba a hablarle, cuando sintió el jalón en su brazo de Liz

― mírame pendeja ― la miro a los ojos un rato, y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ― ¿te cruzaste verdad?, hueles a mota ― la rubia se limito a sonreír

― ¿me dejas hablar con Soul un momento? ― la rubia-castaña lo miro

― ¿te la puedo encargar? ― El albino se termino lo que tenia en su baso y asintió

― si, no estoy tan mal como ella ― la miro sonriente, ya sabia sus intensiones, no por nada, fue a dejar a Kim a la parada antes de hablar con ella, y es que ese día, simplemente quería una tarde _placentera_

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele_

_Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

Sonrió al recordar todo, ya era lunes, y lo que había pasado en la casa de Tsubaki había sido genial, a excepción de como los descubrieron

Tsubaki había entrado, para variar, no escogieron un buen lugar, la habitación de su hermano mayor, Masamune, y Maka se cubrió, estaba ya teniendo la _tarde placentera_, y ella llego a arruinarla

Se habían vestido e ido de su casa, se sentía avergonzada con su mejor amiga, puesto que ella prefería la relación de Soul con Kim que, Soul con ella

Al final, el lunes el prefirió guardar esta vez el secreto, no decirle a nadie, y la rubia igual

Tsubaki evadía hablar de lo que vio, y Soul le propuso varias cosas indecorosas, que al final, termino por aceptar

"_**Mi mejor amigo, se hizo mi mas intimo amigo, literalmente"**_

En es momento la chica de ojos verdes no sabia que eso iría para mal

_Luna_

_No me abandones mas_

_Que tiendo a recuperarme_

_En la cuna de tus cráteres_

Cuando vez a alguien llorar, piensas que es la persona mas frágil del mundo, y que con cualquier cosas esa persona se rompería

Bueno, eso sintió la rubia cuando vio a Kim salir llorando de la clase de _probabilidad y estadística_, una compañera suya, le había dicho lo que sucedió en la casa de Tsubaki, y ella no tubo otra reacción de llorar… ya habían pasado dos semanas de ello y hasta ese momento de había enterado

Soul, intento hablar con ella, mas esta no se presto, y su relación se fue al traste

La rubia lo disfrutaba a medias, dos días lo disfruto a medias, mas tarde, ellos volvieron, con una condición de por medio

"_**Maka… creo que ya no deberíamos ser amigos"**_

Le había dicho Soul enfrente de Kim, la rubia no tuvo una respuesta más inteligente que esta:

"_**si eso ayuda a tu relación con Kim… ¡por mi esta bien!"**_

Y sonrío, saliendo casi corriendo a los brazos de Kid, a los brazos de Patty, de Liz… de todos, menos Tsubaki… hasta de Black Star recibió gran apoyo…

Pero que va… la relación de las personas más queridas que tenía ella se estaba yendo al traste, que importaba ya todo eso, una piedra más en su camino

Lloro, si, en la escuela, si, y mucho, eh impulsivamente le envió un mensaje… el ultimo de ella…

"_**me dolio, lo siento, te dije que no me dolería… pero que va, solo eres una persona mas, una persona mas que me hizo llorar, una persona mas que me lastimo, una persona mas que quise y no me correspondio… una persona mas que ya no me importa, adiós…"**_

Y el ultimo de él

"_**lo siento… de verdad Maka… lo siento… adiós"**_

_Silencio_

_Se abre la tierra_

_Y se alzan los mares_

_Al compas del volcán_

Cuando amas a alguien de verdad, pasen las personas que pasen a tu lado, siempre vas a quererle a él o a ella… y es doloroso estar en medio de un triangulo amoroso…

Nunca te metas en uno… nadie sale feliz de él… de ese triangulo amoroso del infierno

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿FIN?**

¿Os gusto?... pero que va, esa no es la historia completa, pffff, si supieran la completa, jajaja, nah

En fin chicas, una vez mas, me disculpo, en este fin de semana, les prometo actualizar cuatro o cinco de mis fics okas ;D

Ya no me tardare tanto, ya casi termino de mi trabajo, y ya me olvido de los chicos en un buen rato jajaja

Ahora, agradezco a esas personitas que me comentaron el capi pasado:

**yuki-chan22** (muy loco), **mumi evans elric** (ntp!, a mi me encantan tus reviews!, sean cortos, o sean largos), **the-lady-of-darkness-97 (**me alegra eso ^^), **Tanuki** (no estas enamorada, estas deslumbrada, jajaja), **Nesha Stela Moon **(TE AMO! *-*)

Ahora, mis manos me duelen de tanto escribir, os adoro a todos!

Sin mas… se despide Alexiel Evans~

Cuidaos!, que una loca con un bate anda suelta y casualmente se parece a mi muahahahahaha :D

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give Me Everything ― Pitbull**

_[Pitbull - Intro]_

_Me not working hard?_

_Yea right picture that with a kodak_

_And better yet, go to times square_

_Take a picture of me with a kodak_

_Took my life from negative to positive_

_And I just want y'all know that_

_And tonight, let's enjoy life_

_Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo_

_[Ne-Yo / Nayer - Chorus]_

Las fiestas son siempre tema de conversación entre los alumnos desde la secundaria, comentarios como:

"fiesta el viernes"

"vamos a un antro/disco"

"Quiero tomar"

"una fiesta no es fiesta si no tomas o fumas"

Esos y mas temas son los que se comentan entre si los jóvenes, si, como ya soy mayor de edad, me siento como toda una vieja cascarrabias

Pero que va, yo aun asisto a fiestas, pero me estoy saliendo ya del tema que es esta historia

Pongámoslo así

Maka, mas Soul, mas Black Star, mas Tsubaki, mas Kid, mas Liz, mas Patty… mas muchos mas, y entre ellos un vagabundo de nombre _pedro_ asisten a una fiesta, pero lo que es una fiesta, con alcohol, con cigarros, con ponche, con música, con condones, con habitaciones vacías, venga, que así se pueden muchas cosas, mas al ritmo de la misma música

Bien, pasemos al inicio de la historia, y esta… inicia como la canción inicia su ritmo… así~:

_Tonight I will love love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_I will love love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Lets do it tonight_

_Let's do it tonight_

Maka, la hija de Spirit, a la cual no hay que describir, ¿Por qué?, simple… que ya todos la conocemos, la chica rubia de coletas, sosa, que en ese momento ni era sosa, ni llevaba coletas

Bien, cambie de opinión, describámosla, solo por la ocasión de la fiesta

Delgada, de estatura promedio, de piel pálida, con ojos grandes y verdes, con cabello rubio, ahora suelto, un vestido simple y sencillo, negro con verde, pegado a su cuerpo, y con un toque de estilo _lolita _con zapatos de mismos colores, altos, aunque no tanto, porque si no la chica se rompe una pierna al no usarlos tanto, y unas medias de rombo, de esas que se conocen mas porque las prostitutas las usan, mas Maka no es una prostituta

Si, ella, parada en medio de la pista, bailando como toda una chica de fiesta, moviéndose al ritmo de la misma, moviendo sus labios a la par de la voz del cantante, o los cantantes, que a mi parecer parecen gay's, pero, shhh, que no lo leyeron de mi

Bueno, la rubia era contemplada por el albino que nos enamoro a muchas, él, si que vale la pena que me lo describa… venga, que nos interesa a todas

El albino, como siempre con su cabello blanquecino revuelto, como si no se hubiera peinado, con una playera blanca y encima una camiseta negra, mas unos pantalones ajustados rojos, y un par de converse negros, y una hermosa chaqueta de cuero negra, venga que con todo, hasta desnudo, Soul se ve hermoso

En fin, este, miraba insistentemente a su compañera de apartamento moverse entre sus compañeros como, a su parecer, era… como dijo mi amado albino, ¡ah!, ¡si!, que ya recuerdo

¡Como una vil puta!

Pero no, Makita no puede moverse así, además, sepamos todos que ella ama desesperadamente Soul, ahora, teniendo ya a nuestra pareja medio hubicada, uno en la barra, otro en la pista, vallamos a cuando las cosas entre ellos se ponen buenas, que digo buenas

¡BUENISIMAS!

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_[Pitbull - Pre Chorus]_

El albino dio un trago a su bebida, ¿Qué era?, a saber, pero lo seguro es que sea alcohol, a menos que vendan leche en una disco, eso era

Se levanto, y camino con paso decidido a su compañera, la jalo y se comenzó a mover al son de la música con ella, siguiéndola, divirtiéndose a lo grande

La rubia sonrío, su cometido había sido completado, no del todo, pero era obvio que si se completaba pronto

¡Oh!, y no se equivocan amigas mías, que la rubia nos bajo a Soul, desde un principio quiso bailar con él, y… ¿Cómo no llamar la atención de Soul siendo ella?, es obvio que no se puede

El caso es que bailaron muy sexosamente nuestra pareja favorita, y… ¿Qué creen que paso?

…

Mmm, para ser concretos, se desaparecieron unos 3 condones… ahora, ya teniendo la historia de ellos, va la de nuestros amigos ninjas

_Excuse me_

_But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight_

_And we might not get tomorrow_

_[Ne-Yo / Nayer - Chorus]_

Bueno, como siempre sabemos, Tsubaki es muy amable, así que ella estaba ayudando al colado vagabundo a coger algo de comer, porque si lo veían, lo sacaban de la fiesta, pobre vagabundo

En fin, Black Star al verse inferior al vagabundo en la fiesta, decidió darle la mitad de la comida, y si que era bastantita comida, al final, el vagabundo, se fue feliz de la fiesta

El peli azul sonriente miro a su compañera, y escucho atento la música, la tomo de las muñecas y me la llevo a la pista

Siendo Tsubaki casi el centro de la atención masculina (el centro de verdad era Maka en ese momento), Black frunció el ceño, y la miro discretamente de arriba a bajo

Y dirán, ¿de nuevo describirás?... ¡PUES SI!, vale la pena, si cambian de atuendo en la fiesta

Bueno, el caso es que la pelinegra iba con un vestido en tonos azules, iba aumentando la intensidad del color de a cuerdo como iba descendiendo, le llegaba no mas arriba de la rodilla y era de esos que vuelan cuando das vueltas, iba a juego con unos tacones bajos de color negro y un collar azul cielo en su clavícula

El peli azul se sonrojo, estaba hermosa, y si, la verdad si, me la pinte muy bonita, mientras, nuestra pervertida y tranquila amiga de coleta alta, miraba de igual forma a su técnico

Este iba con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, un tenis _vans_ blanco con franjas azules y una camisa gris, algo fodongo, pero aun así se veía guapetón nuestro _Dios_

La chica se sonrojo y siguió bailando como podía, vio a lo lejos como Soul comenzaba a bailar con Maka y se sonrío, su amiga lo había logrado, ahora vemos que no solo Maka planeo gastar tres condones con Soul

Por eso el libro de Eibon dice que Tsubaki es una pervertida

Y bueno, aquí viene la parte favorita de Black de la canción, cantémosla con él vele

_Tonight I will love love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Lets do it tonight_

_I will love love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Lets do it tonight_

_Lets do it tonight_

― _**Tonight I will love love you tonight**__, ― _la chica sonrío al ver la cara que ponía, era tan… graciosa _― __**Give me everything tonight, For all we know we might not get tomorrow**__, ― _espero un rato, y se le acerco al chico, pegando sus cuerpos y escuchando el murmullo de la voz de Black en su oído diciendo: ―_**Let's do it tonight**__ ―_

El chico sintió el sonrojo en su rostro y se volteo levemente a verla, la chica hizo lo mismo y se mordio el labio inferior al verse demasiado cerca de él y no poder besarlo

y… ¡OH!, ¡Aleluya!, que Tsubaki ah aceptado que le gusta Black Star

al peli azul se concentro en sus ojos, ya no sabia si se movia al ritmo de la música, pero eso que, va, ahora lo único que el importaba era besar a su arma… y estaba a milímetros de hacerlo

y sin mas, la separación desapareció de ellos, pero no fue presisamente nuestro protagonista estrella el que la hizo desaparecer, no, fue nuestra pervertida arma suya

Se besaron vorazmente, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, y moviéndose al ritmo de la misma música, de un lado para el otro, juntando sus caderas, sintiendo cada vez mas calor

― mira quien resulto la pervertida… Tsubaki ― susurro el chico, viendo el inmenso sonrojo en el rostro de su arma

Pero ahora, ¿no se preguntan que paso con el trio de Shinigami?, bien, pues vamos haber, que no me quedare sin contaros

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

Simetría, simetría, simetría… bah, eso que importaba ahora ¿verdad Kid?

¿Por qué lo digo?, simple, nuestro Shinigami favorito, estaba mas que perdido en alcohol

― _**Give me everything tonight **_― cataba arriba de la mesa vacía de comida, causa de que minutos antes el chico estrella lo había vaciado, se movía aun con ritmo, y un poco de simetría, pero que va, le encantaba estar como estaba, para él era una sensación única que le permitía estar… ― ¡VEO AL VAGABUNDO HUIR! ¡ATRAPENLO! ― y así, Kid salto dejándome a medias con la descripción de sus sentires

Que va

Mientras Patty lo seguía, iba por el mismo camino que su técnico, directa a la inconciencia del alcohol

Pobre Liz, me compadezco de ella, cuidando a un par de ebrios, sin remedio, corriendo tras el vagabundo que se llevaba la comida que le regalo Black Star, en serio, Liz, me compadezc… ¡¿PERO QUE…?

Mis ojos no me engañan, Liz no estaba cuidando de su técnico, ni de su hermana… no, ella estaba… estaba…

¡Entrando a un baño a basquearse de lo ebria que también estaba!

Bueno, hemos encontrado el parecido entre este trio disparejo y asimétrico

Que los tres caen fáciles ante el alcohol

― ¡VAGABUNDO ASIMETRICO, NO HUYAS! ― eructo de parte de Kid

― ¡VAGABUNDO~, VAGABUNDO~! ― y un eructo aun mas fuerte de parte de Patty

― brrr, grrr, brrrr ― ejemm, imagínense que hace Liz ahora

_Excuse me_

_But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight_

_And we might not get tomorrow_

La Resaca, ¡oh, bendita y amada Resaca!, como eres tan genial, al día siguiente de una fiesta, mostrarnos los "residuos", y la "paga" del alcohol…

La rubia, despertó desnuda, en una habitación desconocida, con su ropa tirada por todos lados, y abrazada del albino, amigo y compañero suyo… que al parecer ya era algo más

Y que se diga del peli azul, despertó en las mismas condiciones que Maka… con la gran diferencia, de que él despertó con unas esposas y un traje de cuero, y una Tsubaki muy sonriente abrazando si torso

Y bueno… Kid y las gemelas… ellos, amanecieron con una resaca para perros, ósea sé, horrible

Kid, en boxers en su sala, con Patty a sus pies, ella si con ropa, y Liz, en el sillón, con una cubeta llena de… ejemm, sustancia asquerosa… coff, coff, basqueada, coff, coff

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿FIN?**

¿les gusto?... *-*

Espero que si!, bueno, amigas mias, espero disfrutaran de esto, la idea me surguio de un momento a otro, y deje de escribir otra historia, por escribirle este sonfic, en fin, los amo

Me voy a seguir escribiendo vale

Bye-bye~!

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

(ciertamente no me gusta este tipo de música, pero es una de las mas tocadas en las fiestas, así que decidí hacerla con esta ^^, espero a alguna les gusta)

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Nuevo sonfic~!

Bueno, quiero comunicarles, que el fic que estaré actualizando mas que otros, es este, ¿razón?... ¡PORQUE DEBO LLEGAR A LOS 100! Acaso no hay razón suficiente!

En fin, de 100, apenas llevo 20 u.u, pero me consuelo diciendo: ya solo faltan 80 Alexiel, ya solo faltan 80 *en un rincón llorando y murmurando: ya solo faltan 80*

Ahora, no os entretengo mas okas ;D, disfruten del capi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clavo que saca otro clavo ― Paty Cantu**

_Ya lo sabía_

_Tu alma rota, tu biografía, de amor_

_Me lo advertías, no hay sincronía, fue cosa mía_

_La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo_

Se miro al espejo, contemplándose de la manera que lo hacia a diario, preguntándose siempre lo mismo de todos los días, de todas las mañana, desde el día en que la conoció y en su novia se convirtió

¿Por qué tanto parecido?, ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué exactamente ellos?

Siempre era la misma inspección de todas las mañanas, mirar su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios y su nariz, para luego hacer lo mismo, jalar sus cabellos, mirar su reflejo feo, fruncir los labios en són de enojo, y arrugar la nariz al mismo tiempo

Escucho a lo lejos su celular sonar, dejo de mirarse en el espejo del baño y camino con pasos lentos a su cama, tomando entre sus manos de pianista el pequeño aparato y leyó con sumo cuidado el mensaje que acababa de llegarle

"_Soul, nos vemos en la plaza a las 3, mas te vale no dejarme plantada, o si no te mato, te quiero, Maka"_

Sonrió al terminar de leer el texto y tomo su chaqueta para bajar a desayunar con su Tío, Stein, soltando un murmullo antes de salir de su pieza

― Si tan solo me vieras a mi en lugar de a _él_ en mi rostro ―

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras, Ya lo sabía, Aaaa_

Camino con pasos lentos a la plaza, vivía cerca del lugar y había salido a buena hora, al llegar le busco con la mirada y la encontró mirando unas bufandas, era invierno, y al parecer era de mucho interés para ella las bufandas en esa época

"― ¿_interés de ella, o interés de él en el pasado, que paso a convertirse a su interés ahora?, ¡oh, si!, lo segundo _―"

Pensó al caminar a ella y pararse junto a su persona

― de nuevo viendo bufandas, Maka ― murmuro en su oído, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura, la chica se sobresalto un poco y le miro algo sorprendida y feliz

― Soul ― dijo, y continuamente se lanzo a abrazarle ―tanto tiempo sin verte ― sonrió de manera tierna y le planto un beso en la mejilla

― ¿una semana es mucho para ti, my lady? ― le pregunto a la chica alzando una ceja

― mooo~, para mi es mucho Soul, extraño a mi novio cuando no esta cerca ― hizo un puchero, inflando las mejillas y sonrojándose un poco, mirándolo mal, cosa que no logro salirle del todo

― Ok, yo también te extrañe ― volvió a agacharse y le planto un beso en los labios, un beso corto pero demasiado satisfactorio para ambos

Las citas de ellos no eran la gran cosa, salir, pasear, reír, pasar tiempo juntos, él pensado en ella siempre, y ella confundiéndolo de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos con aquel que amo, y ama aun

* * *

― Liz me ha dicho, que Maka-chan le ha dicho el nombre de tu hermano al querer decir el tuyo… ¿Soul-kun, su relación en verdad va bien?, Maka-chan aun no supera aquel suceso ― dijo una peli negra al albino sentado en la banca del parque, ella parada, viéndolo, esperando a sus respectivas parejas

El chico simplemente se dedico a tomar del café caliente que tenia entre sus manos, le dio varios sorbos, siendo observado por la chica frente a él, se lo pensó un rato, y después de tragar el café, la miro unos segundos, y luego bajo la mirada… estaba harto

― terminare con ella, si es lo que quieres oír… ― se levanto, siendo contemplado por una Tsubaki demasiado sorprendida, que no se había percatado de que su amiga y su novio ya estaban cerca

― Pero Soul-kun… yo no quería dec… ―

― ¡Llegamos chicos!, ¡Soul! ― grito la rubia lanzándose a los brazos del albino, y besándolo, siendo correspondida, como si el chico no quisiera levantar sospechas, mientras ella era besada por su peli azul novio

_Ya lo sabia,_

_Que esta guerra estaba perdida_

_Perdón, fue culpa mía_

_Fue mi mentira, fue una ironía_

_La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo_

Caminaban a la casa de la chica después de la cita doble que los cuatro tuvieron, los cuatro mejores amigos, y los cuatro de novios, parejas que decían eran perfectas, aunque el eco de hace muchos años resonaba en su cabeza siempre

"_**Soul-kun y Maka-chan hacen pareja perfecta **_―

_**Siii!, él y yo estamos destinado a estar juntos **_― _**lo tomo del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tardo un poco en decir algo **_― ¿_**nee~!, Wess-kun? **_― _** Después de ello reacción un poco tarde, demasiado para el albino, que estaba mirándola incrédulo…**_

_**Confundido por su hermano, primer amor de su novia**_

_**Que fiasco"**_

― Soul… Soul… reacciona, Soul ― el repetir de su nombre de parte de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, parpadeo un poco y la miro un momento ― llegamos a mi casa ― sonrió tierno y le indico su casa atrás de ella

¿Cuánto llevaban ya de novios?, ¡oh!, 6 años…

― oye Maka ― dijo desganado

― ¿Qué pasa? ― La rubia lo miro, siempre era así, la iba a dejar a su casa y platicaban unas dos horas afuera, casi siempre conversaciones iniciadas por ella, pero esta vez no

― ¿me amas? ― jamás vio venir esa pregunta, dio un paso para atrás y le sonrió algo desconfiada

― si, te amo ― el chico la miro intensamente, y se acercó a ella

― ¿a mi?, o… ¿A Wess? ―

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_Y la que amaras, Ya lo sabía_

La rubia se quedo pálida al escuchar la nueva pregunta formulada por el albino frente a ella

― ¿po-porque preguntas e-eso? ―

― solo respóndeme ― se escuchaba tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba mas que ansioso y temeroso por la respuesta

― Yo… yo… ― las palabras quisieron dejar de salir de su garganta, el chico sonrió y levanto la cabeza, mirando las estrellas que se comenzaban a levantar sobre de ellos

― desde hace mas de 10 años que te conozco, y desde el momento en que te vi, ahí, parada en la entrada de mi clase, sonriendo algo tímida, supe que estaba enamorado de ti… ― callo un rato, esperando que una nube dejara ver a la luna que había tapado, la rubia también miro hacia donde él, y los minutos para ella se hicieron horas ― y cuando conociste a mi familia, porque nos hicimos mejores amigos, y viste a Wess, y vi tus ojos, el brillo que tenían en ese momento, también supe otra cosa ― bajo la mirada y acaricio su mejilla, ya húmeda por las lagrimas de ella, el sonrió sin alegría mirándola a los ojos, verde con rojo… solo que un rojo que la rubia no quería ver desde hace 8 años ― que no eras para mi… ―

_Y no tiene remedio, yo fui solo el intermedio, yo_

_Me duele y es así, yo para ti_

Se quedaron callados un largo rato, solo el ruido de las aves al volar por la noche, y los sollozos de la rubia mirando al albino

― y hace 8 años, cuando me hice esto ― señalo el inicio de su cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo ― y que mis padres y Wess nunca volvieron, ese brillo se perdió, y solo lo veía cuando algunas veces me mirabas y me decías que te recordaba mucho a Wess ― quito su mano y bajo la mirada, sonriendo para si mismo ― perdón Maka ―

La rubia lo miro interrogante

― ¿perdón porque Soul? ― este se dio la vuelta y la rubia se asusto

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina_

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo, tu medicina_

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras_

_Ya lo sabía, Ya lo sabía_

_Ya lo sabía, aaa_

― perdón, por no ser Wess, por ser el que tubo que cuidar esa vez cuando chocamos, por ser la persona que el tubo que proteger para que viviera, y muriera él… perdón por vivir yo y no él hace 8 años ― la rubia lo miro incrédulo

― Eres un idiota Soul Evans… ¿Cómo te a través a decir eso?, agradece que Wess dio su vida por ti… que el murió por ti… que él te amara tanto… agradécelo ― ya las lagrimas y los gritos del llanto no eran tan silenciosos como antes, la chica no se pudo contener para ese momento, tapaba su rostro con sus manos y miraba unas partes de la espalda del chico que es su novio, hasta el momento

― Cuando te dije que fueras mi novia hace 6 años, sabia que aceptarías por ser demasiado parecido a Wess… y así paso, fui confundido con él muchas veces, y en mi cara, por la persona que amo, Maka ― soltó una carcajada, y la chica seso un poco su llanto ― y lo siento… ― giro un poco el rostro ― pero ya me canse… Maka ―

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

_La que amaras_

_Nunca seria..._

Lo miro algo asustada e incrédula

― no Soul, no me digas eso… no ― callo de rodillas al suelo y el chico siguió viendo al otro lado de la calle

―Wess… hubiera sido mas feliz que yo, por eso, hubiera sido mejor que él viviera… y no yo ―

― ¡NO, SOUL, NO!, ¡NO! ― la rubia ya gritaba todo, y sus padres no tardarían en salir ― ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO EVANS! ― sonrío

― Wess te amaba ― la chica callo de nuevo, sorprendida ― _"cuida de ella"_, fue lo que me dijo antes de que me desmayara en el auto ese día… y lo intente, de verdad que lo intente Maka ― se agarró la cara con la mano derecha ― pero estoy harto de que mires su reflejo en mi… adiós… ― y sin mas, camino por el callejón de enfrente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, escuchando el grito desgarrador de dolor de la rubia, y los gritos preocupados de sus padres

"― _es lo mejor, tanto para ti, como para mi… amore mio _― había pensado el chico, antes de hacer lo ultimo de su plan"

* * *

"― _[…] y en otras noticias, ayer por la noche, en el barrio norte de Death City, se encontró el cadáver del único sobreviviente de la familia Evans, las causas aun son desconocidas, y sus familiares y personas conocidas y allegadas a él joven están devastadas […]_―"

.

.

.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

, llore de solo escribir esto, y cuando encontré la canción, la historia que acaban de leer, me paso como película por la cabeza, además de la mía misma, jaja

En fin chicas amadas, lamento haber escrito esto, hacerlas llorar, pero aceptémoslo, nos gusta ser masoquistas :3

Ahora, les agradezco a esas personitas que me comentaron los capis pasados:

**Kaiko wii-Chan, Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake, Tanuki, yuki-chan22, The Emptiness, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Liz'... **

Y sin mas, mi madre me grita que ya me duerma :3

Se despide Alexiel Evans~… las amo! ^^

Besos, y abrazos, además de Felices Fiestas, atrasadas, pero felicidades!

Sayo~!

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
